


Possiamo Tenerlo?

by Neve83



Series: Jimi!Verse [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Case Fic, Gen, Humor, Italiano | Italian, Slice of Life, Translation
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-10
Updated: 2012-05-03
Packaged: 2017-11-03 09:48:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 25,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/380065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neve83/pseuds/Neve83
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Un Cacciatore incapace vuole uccidere Sam; si fa avanti Dean, ovvero il Mastro Burlone, per convincerlo a desistere terrorizzandolo. Funziona – troppo bene. Indossare un centrino di pizzo sulla testa non dovrebbe poter evocare un bel niente, ma non è il loro caso. E Sam e Bobby gli si sono così affezionati, e quel coso adora Dean…</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> Questa storia è una TRADUZIONE. L'autrice, Lampito, mi ha gentilmente concesso di poter tradurre le sue storie, ma, dato che posta su fanfiction.net, non mi è possibile linkare con il dovuto form la storia originale, che può essere trovata qui -> http://www.fanfiction.net/s/6537908/1/Can_We_Keep_Him

Dean voleva bene al suo fratellino. Davvero, e gliene avrebbe sempre voluto. Dal primo momento in cui aveva posato gli occhi su quella piccola palletta addormentata tra le braccia di sua madre, l’aveva amato.

“Aaaaaaaaargh!”

Nemmeno la tortura avrebbe potuto costringerlo a quell’ammissione sdolcinata, magari solo in caso di circostanze particolarmente atroci e pregne di emotività, ma era comunque vero. Avrebbe ucciso per suo fratello. Sarebbe morto per suo fratello. Cavolo, aveva già fatto entrambe le cose.

“Aaaaaaaaaaaargh!”

È che in quel momento, avrebbe voluto strangolarlo. Lentamente. Dolorosamente. Magari con i suoi stessi capelli. O con i suoi stessi intestini.

“Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaagh!”

Preferibilmente prima che l’ultima idea di Sam lo rendesse sordo.

“Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaagh!”

“Benissimo, Tom, davvero ottimo,” Sam sorrideva incoraggiando il tizio con la faccia rossa e il fiato corto che se ne stava seduto a gambe incrociate di fronte a lui, “Fa’ uscire tutto! Devi lasciarlo andare! Non lasciare che il Dolore controlli la tua mente e la tua vita! AAAAAAAAAAAARGH!” Sam si esibì in un acuto che fece incrociare gli occhi a Dean.

Ha i capelli di una femmina. Parla come una femmina. Urla come una femmina.

Signore e signori, la mia sorellina, Samantha.

Il problema, decise Dean, era che Sam era ufficialmente Troppo Gentile. Era Compensazione per il fatto si Sentisse In Colpa a causa Delle Cose Malvagie che aveva deciso di aver commesso.

Ok, nessuno poteva biasimare Sam per il fatto di sentirsi un po’ in colpa per, beh, tutto – Dean tentò di non sentire un altro scoppio assordante di Urla Primitive che gli fece scuotere i denti, e ponderò oziosamente, catalogando le cose per le quali Sam si sentiva responsabile, ritenendosi per questo un malvagio.

\- pensava che sua madre e la sua ragazza fossero morte a causa sua (non responsabile)

\- per aver avuto un rapporto molto poco sano con suo padre (ma Dean non era certo stato meglio)

\- vedere suo fratello finire all’Inferno e pensare fosse colpa sua (non responsabile, ma Dean poteva anche capirlo)

\- aver dato il via all’Apocalisse (sì, Dean poteva capire anche questa, e sì, tecnicamente poteva essere definita un’azione “malvagia”, se non si teneva conto del modo in cui i Meravigliosi Stronzi Alati avevano raggirato entrambi.)

\- aver scopato Ruby ed aver bevuto il suo sangue (probabilmente anche questa poteva essere catalogata come tecnicamente “malvagia”, ma Dean poteva capire la parte sullo “scopare”, e poi il cuore di Sam era comunque stato nel giusto, anche se il suo uccello decisamente no.)

\- scarabocchiare sui fumetti nuovi di Dean con un pastello blu quando aveva tre anni (piuttosto malvagio, visto che di fumetti nuovi non ne vedeva parecchi, allora)

\- fare dei buchi nell’unico paio di calzettoni pesanti decenti di Dean per farne delle marionette quando aveva quattro anni (sì, parecchio malvagio, non aveva potuto avere calzettoni nuovi per altri due mesi.)

\- mangiare l’ultima fetta di torta di zucca dopo il pranzo del giorno del Ringraziamento da Bobby quando aveva cinque anni (ok, quello era stato il momento in cui Dean aveva capito che Sam sarebbe finito dritto all’inferno dopo morto.)…

Già, Sam aveva probabilmente la sua bella lista di cose di cui sentirsi in colpa, e Dio solo sapeva se non si colpevolizzasse per questo, e duramente.

Ma questo non lo scusava del fatto di voler trattare con i guanti di velluto uno stronzo totale come Tom Henderson.

Il suddetto stronzo era un ragazzino scheletrico affetto da uno sfortunato caso di acne perenne che pretendeva di essere un Cacciatore, anche se sembrava piuttosto lo avessero cacciato da un reparto contabilità perché troppo imbranato. Essere giovane e scheletrico non conferiva immediatamente la patente da stronzo – quel che la conferiva automaticamente per Il Più Alto Livello Di Stronzaggine nel personalissimo indice di Dean, era il fatto volesse uccidere Sam.

Come se questo non fosse abbastanza da far infuriare Dean, tutto quello che Sam voleva fare era _parlare_ con lui. Quel tipo di atteggiamento non era assolutamente _naturale_. Non era _sano_. Ma Sam non voleva che Dean lo pestasse a sangue, nemmeno un pochino. Ed era… irritante. Tremendamente, orribilmente irritante.

D’un tratto sentì due paia di occhi fissi su di lui.

“Dean,” lo rimproverò Sam, “Pensavo fossimo d’accordo su questo – non aiuti Tom se non lo prendi sul serio.”

Dean represse un verso oltraggiato – era come chiedere di prendere seriamente qualcuno che, dopo essersi buttato in piscina, avesse deciso di fare causa a chiunque perchè nessuno lo aveva avvertito che si sarebbe bagnato – ma quando vide che stava per sbocciare sul viso di suo fratello un’espressione stronza da manuale, decise che era meglio lasciar perdere. Che diavolo, magari poteva anche farlo sentire meglio, chi poteva dirlo.

“YAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEE!” ululò finchè, era sicuro, le sue tonsille non furono sul punto di esplodere, come i suoi timpani.

Tom Henderson rimase senza fiato, ed anche leggermente scioccato. Sam si rilassò, sembrava decisamente soddisfatto. “Beh, credo sia andata veramente bene,” annunciò sorridente, “E spero tu l’abbia trovato d’aiuto, Tom. Grazie Dean, per aver partecipato ed aver aiutato Tom.”

“Già, è stato, uhm, grandioso, Sam,” disse esitante. Scambiò un’occhiata con Dean. Era l’occhiata che ci si scambiava a tavola durante i pranzi di Natale in tutto il mondo ogni anno, quella tra parenti o colleghi che si odiavano, quando un capo o uno zio particolarmente ubriaco e incomprensibile prendeva la parola. Diceva “Io disprezzo te ed ogni cosa che fai e rappresenti, e sarei felice si sgozzarti con un rasoio arrugginito, pagherei persino per questo privilegio, ma in questo momento, capisco che siamo entrambi bloccati alla presenza della follia più pura.”

“Bene allora,” disse Sam allegramente mentre si alzavano tutti, “Suppongo che possiamo tutti andare per la nostra strada, ora, rispettandoci reciprocamente?” Tom e Dean annuirono diffidenti. “Grandioso! Beh, addio Tom,” gli porse la mano, che Tom accettò con attenzione, come se si aspettasse che Sam esplodesse, “Stammi bene.” Tom se ne andò senza guardarsi indietro.

Sam sospirò soddisfatto. “Sai, penso che stavolta abbiamo raggiunto il risultato.”

Dean fece una smorfia. “Già, ora tutto quel che dobbiamo fare è trovare un chirurgo otorinolaringoiatra che possa mettermi a posto i timpani…”

Sam mise su l’Espressione Stronza #9™ (So Quel Che Sto Facendo, Coglione). “E poi sarei io quello tragico.”

“Non sto scherzando! Mi fischiano le orecchie!” si lamentò Dean. “L’Urlo Terapia, Sam? Era davvero necessario?”

“Molte persone la trovano d’aiuto,” replicò Sam, “E Tom ha chiaramente tanto risentimento, e rabbia, e dolore su cui ha bisogno di lavorare…”

“E non può farlo in silenzio? Perché non vuoi che glielo tiri fuori a ceffoni?” Dean si lamentò come un bambino di sei anni a cui fosse stato negato il suo giocattolo preferito.

“Questo atteggiamento non è costruttivo,” lo redarguì Sam, “Invece di ricorrere alla violenza, se riuscissimo a capire cosa muove Tom, potremmo aiutarlo a venirne a patti…”

“La stupidità, Oprah,” Disse Dean frustrato, “Tom Henderson è motivato da una assoluta stupidità! Per l’amor di Dio, quello è il tizio che si è portato lo zucchero ad una caccia al fantasma per errore! Ha fatto i marshmallow con quelle ossa! Se quel fantasma non fosse stato diabetico, in vita, lo avrebbe accoppato seduta stante! Si porta dietro l’acqua santa mista a Sprite! E quel che è successo quando gli hanno detto che avrebbe dovuto fare un lavoro di testa per fermare uno zombie… Stupidità è il suo secondo nome! Se lo tagli a strisce, troveresti la parola ‘stupido’ scritta su ogni dannato pezzo! Se cerchi la parola ‘stupido’ nel dizionario, c’è su una sua foto…”

Sam ne rimase ferito. “Sto solo cercando di occuparmi di lui senza che nessuno si faccia male, Dean. Credevo riuscissi a capirlo.”

 “Sam,” grugnì Dean, “Sam, quel tipo continua a cercare di ucciderti. Lui. Vuole. Ucciderti. Quale parte del ‘vuole ucciderti’ non riesci a capire?”

“Ma non l’ha fatto,” rispose Sam, terribilmente calmo, “E davvero, penso che adesso smetterà di provarci.” Dean emise un non specificato grugnito d’incredulità, ma decise di lasciar perdere. Forse Sam aveva ragione. Magari quello stranito aveva capito il messaggio.

Alla fin fine, doveva aver almeno sviluppato abbastanza cervello da tenersi a debita distanza da altri potenziali ‘interventi terapeutici’ di Sam. Dean non era sicuro di poter sopportare ancora molta della compassione di Sam. Non senza che gli esplodesse un’arteria o che gli venisse uno sfogo da qualche parte.


	2. 2

A Dean non era importato molto che Tom avesse tentato di ucciderlo (ok, va bene, mettiti in fila, ciccio), ma gli era importato _eccome_ che avesse cercato di uccidere Sam (Modalità Fratellone-Pitbull: attivata!).

Comunque, quel che davvero, _davvero_ lo aveva fatto andare in bestia, era il fatto quel tipo fosse un irritante, incompetente e completo idiota.

Definitosi Cacciatore, (ma bisognava stiracchiare il termine e di parecchio, perchè di solito la definizione corrente di un cacciatore stupido come Henderson era ‘cadavere’) gli era giunto all’orecchio che i Winchester avevano dato inizio all’Apocalisse. Non sembrava gl’interessasse il fatto l’avessero anche fermata, l’idiota si era messo in testa di dover fare un favore all’umanità e ammazzare Sam l’Abominio, Sam il Succhiasangue Demoniaco, Sam il Diavolo Reincarnato, Sam il Tramite di Lucifero, Sam il Prossimo Re degli Inferi, Sam l’Anticristo, Sam lo Stronzo Che Consumava Tutta l’Acqua Santa. (Ok, quell’ultima l’aveva aggiunta Dean. Ed era l’unica vera dell’intera lista, comunque, ed anche, tra parentesi, la più difficile per Dean da perdonare.)

Essere stalkerati e attaccati (se proprio la si voleva mettere così), senza successo, da un uomo che stava chiaramente privando un villaggio a caso del suo idiota, era, beh, _imbarazzante_. Era come essere attaccati da una Coccinella (di quelle con i baschi e le tracce, non con le ali): si aveva come la sensazione che dover affrontare qualcosa di così inutile ti degradasse come cacciatore, e che picchiare qualcosa di così evidentemente innocuo sarebbe stato … _cattivo_.

Menare a sangue quell’idiota non poteva essere considerate un’azione cattiva, secondo Dean. Al limite si sarebbe potuto catalogarla come ‘disinfestazione’, ma… Sam non ne voleva sapere. Sam voleva essere Gentile. Compensava. E stava mandando ai matti Dean.

La prima volta che l’avevano incontrato, Tom era ad un isolato di distanza ed aveva cominciato a correre verso di loro brandendo un pugnale urlando “Muori, Winchester!” mentre Sam e Dean stavano salendo sull’Impala. Rimasero fermi a guardarlo confusi mentre Tom correva urlando per tutta la distanza che li separava, fino ad arrivare con la faccia arrossata e il fiato corto. Dovettero offrirgli una bottiglia d’acqua ed aspettare qualche minuto che riprendesse fiato prima di farsi spiegare perché voleva uccidere Sam. Dean avrebbe voluto strozzarlo immediatamente, ovvio, ma Sam l’aveva guardato con gli occhioni lucidi, poi aveva tolto il pugnale ad Henderson e l’aveva invitato a seguirlo in un caffè vicino, insistendo che Dean rimanesse in auto. Dean non ne fu contento, ma Sam lo guardò con gli occhioni da cucciolo abbandonato (non voleva essere ‘cattivo’, lui, ma i ‘ricatti emotivi’ andavano più che bene.).

Dean li spiò dall’esterno mentre avevano un’animata discussione – beh, più che altro era Sam a parlare a Tom, che nel mentre si arricciava sempre di più nella sua poltroncina – così che, quando riemersero dal caffè, Sam sorrideva e Tom sembrava … frastornato. Dean poteva capirlo: quando Sam ti accerchiava, deciso fosse il momento di Parlare Dei Propri Sentimenti, poteva essere un’esperienza piuttosto traumatica.

“E’ andata molto bene,” riprese Sam mentre guardavano Tom trotterellare via leggermente intontito, “Dovevo solo spiegargli alcune cose.”

 “Già. Spero tu gli abbia spiegato che se ci riprova io lo ammazzo,” bofonchiò Dean.

Venne fuori che Tom era tanto persistente quanto stupido: la sua mossa successiva fu cercare di manomettere i freni dell’Impala. Solo che evidentemente non sapeva distinguere nemmeno il filo dei freni da quello della benzina, quindi finì con la faccia coperta di gasolio. Cosa peggiore, Dean lo aveva colto sul fatto, e solo il tempestivo intervento di Sam aveva evitato che gli asportasse gli organi con un cucchiaio di plastica. Invece, Sam insistette nel sedersi tutti attorno ad un caffè ed una crostata e con calma Parlare Delle Loro Divergenze Come Adulti Razionali.

“E’ molto importante fare delle affermazioni assertive, dire IO,” spiegò Sam con fermezza mentre guardava da Dean a Tom e viceversa, con un insegnante che parla ai suoi studenti nell’aula di detenzione, “E’ preferibile ai TU accusatori. Ad esempio, se sono arrabbiato con Dean perché ha usato tutta l’acqua calda, gli dirò ‘Dean, quando usi tutta l’acqua calda, mi sento seccato e ferito – in futuro, preferirei ne lasciassi un po’ anche per me’. Capito?” Entrambi lo guardarono male. “Dean, prima tu.”

 “Sam, ma sei scemo?” gli chiese Dean. “Questo figlio di puttana vuole ucciderti, e ha cercato di farlo distruggendo la mia bambina, solo per questo meriterebbe di morire…”

“Dean,” lo blandì Sam, “Dì ‘Io’.”

“Sai cosa, Dr Phil, puoi infilarti i tuoi ‘io’ e il tuo ‘rispetto reciproco’ e…”

“Dean!” Gli occhioni cucciolosi furono rimpiazzati dall’Espressione Stronza #9™.

Dean strinse gli occhi. “Tom,” riprese a denti stretti, “Quando hai cercato di danneggiare la mia auto, IO mi sono sentito arrabbiato e ferito…”

“Molto bene, Dean,” Sam lo incoraggiò a continuare.

 “… E in futuro, preferirei che tu lasciassi in pace noi E la mia macchina, o IO ti strapperò quella testa di cazzo che ti ritrovi e ti cagherò nel collo, stronzo…”

Il tentativo di Tom, non fu migliore: “Quando hai dato inizio all’Apocalisse IO mi sono sentito spaventato e confuso per quel che stava per accadere…”

“Ben fatto, Tom,” sorrise Sam, “E…?”

“Ed in futuro, IO preferirei tu morissi, e magari che morisse anche quel pitbull finto-maschio di tuo fratello…”

Fu solo l’immenso potere dell’Espressione Stronza e la minaccia di portar via la crostata che impedì a Tom e Dean di ricominciare con i TU accusatori, della tipologia ‘Cosa Mi Piacerebbe Buttare Dalla Finestra’. Sam non si sarebbe visto negare la sua Discussione Civile, comunque; alla fine li prese per stanchezza, grazie ad inesauribile determinazione, spietate Espressioni e fame.

Dean cominciava a ponderare sull’idea di scrivere un proprio manuale di auto-aiuto (Magari avrebbe potuto intitolarlo “Gli Idioti Erediteranno La Terra, Quindi Andiamocene Tutti Su Marte O Venere”) quando Tom decise di fare un altro tentativo nel cercare di liberare il mondo dall’abominevole Sasquatch. Quella volta si era acquattato in attesa in un bidone della spazzatura posto nel parcheggio della tavola calda in cui erano andati a mangiare. Sfortunatamente per lui, il camion dei rifiuti passò a svuotarlo proprio mentre i Winchester stavano uscendo dalla tavola calda – e fu sua immensa fortuna il fatto Sam l’avesse sentito urlare, mentre Dean si tappava le orecchie canticchiando “non ti sento! Lalalala!”. E quello fu l’episodio che aveva portato all’Urlo Terapia. Insomma, persino il più stupido ed incompetente aspirante assassino avrebbe capito l’antifona a quel punto, giusto?

Ma no! Tom era come un coniglio Energizer che andava ad idiozia illimitata. Aveva apparentemente identificato la tenace incompetenza come nuova risorsa di energia rinnovabile. _Perché la scienza non aveva reclutato quell’uomo per risolvere il problema del prezzo sempre più alto del petrolio?_ Si chiese Dean quando lo trovarono che si dimenava sul pavimento della loro schifosa stanza di motel – il velenoso serpente corallo che avrebbe voluto infilare nel letto di Sam si era rivelato essere un semplice kingsnake, che aveva pensato bene d’infilarglisi nei pantaloni, prendere posto nelle sue mutande, e lì acciambellarsi e addormentarsi.

L’espressione di totale delusione di Sam mentre assisteva Tom per rimuovere il serpente e mentre si assicurava che sia Tom che il serpente fossero gentilmente reintrodotti in natura, fu abbastanza dal far desiderare ancora di più a Dean di uccidere Tom Henderson. _Infatti_ , decise, _una volta morto lo appenderò ad un albero e gli lancerò le pietre…_

“Io non capisco,” disse piano Sam con un’aria tremendamente abbattuta, “Volevo solo risolvere la situazione come esseri umani normali, parlare e risolvere le nostre divergenze.”

_… grosse e pesanti pietre, puntute e taglienti…_

“Sam. Alcune persone hanno la testa troppo dura per capire quando smettere,” sospirò Dean.

“Non so cos’altro provare,” continuo tristemente Sam, “Sembra non essere assolutamente interessato a voler parlare del perchè vuole uccidermi.”

 “Ci abbiamo provato a modo tuo, Sam,” lo compatì Dean, “Ma non possiamo permettergli di continuare così – se non un pericolo, è comunque un dito al culo. E nella peggiore delle ipotesi, se dovesse avere un giro fortunato uno dei due potrebbe rimanerci secco, O magari entrambi.” Uno sguardo determinato gli si dipinse sul volto. “Ora, ce ne occuperemo a modo mio.”

“No, Dean,” s’impuntò Sam, “Assolutamente no, magari è un idiota, ma è un idiota umano, tu non puoi, NON PUOI ucciderlo, o lasciarlo rantolante in una pozza di sangue…”

“Non lo sfiorerò nemmeno con un dito,” lo rassicurò Dean, “Beh, più o meno. Non gli farò del male, però. Voglio solo… motivarlo a lasciarti in pace. A lasciarci in pace.” E sorrise vittorioso.

Sam si accigliò sospettoso. “Dean, che cosa hai in mente?”

“Farò quel che so fare meglio, dopo la Caccia,” gli rispose con un sorriso ancora più ampio, “Tu fatti da parte Sammy, e guarda il Mastro Burlone che sfoggia la sua miticità.”

 


	3. 3

Sam non era contento della situazione, ma proprio per niente, nonostante le rassicurazioni di Dean di non far del male a Tom. Suo fratello aveva ragione, dovevano fare qualcosa, fosse solo per la sicurezza della fauna locale, ma comunque non era contento. Dean aveva sistemato i suoi ammennicoli, istruito Sam sulla sua parte da recitare, poi se n’era andato. Quindi Sam si ritrovò acquattato tra le ombre dietro una parete tarlata di compensato in un magazzino derelitto, con un file .wav pronto sul suo laptop, ma non era per niente contento.

Li sentì arrivare ben prima di vederli; una serie di colpi, tonfi e bestemmie anticipò l’arrivo di Dean nella sudicia stanza sul retro del magazzino, un Dean che si tirava dietro un Tom Henderson leggermente arruffato. Sam spiò tra le crepe del compensato mentre Dean lo trascinava sul pavimento lercio e lo ammanettava ad un tubo di scarico arrugginito.

“Proprio non capisci quando lasciar perdere, vero?” lo biasimò Dean mentre si dirigeva verso la cassa polverosa in cui aveva depositato gli oggetti utili allo scherzone della serata. Scelse un coltello dall’aria pericolosa, coltello che Sam riconobbe come uno dei coltelli per il pane di Bobby, ma Henderson era troppo terrorizzato per accorgersene.

“Gesù, amico,” balbettò adocchiando il coltello mentre Dean gli si avvicinava, “Mi dispiace, amico, però non, non, non uccidermi…”

“Ucciderti?” gli chiese Dean incredulo. “Ucciderti? Tom, Tom, rilassati! Non ho alcuna intenzione di ucciderti. Io non ti voglio morto. Voglio solo che tu sparisca.” Dean dava le spalle a Sam, ma il fratello sapeva che Dean aveva un grosso sorriso stampato sulle labbra. _Quel coglione se la sta godendo_ , pensò tra sé.

Il coltello calò all’improvviso e Henderson strillò, ma si zittì nuovamente quando si rese conto che Dean aveva solo tagliato un pezzo della sua camicia. “A… a che ti serve?” chiese con voce tremula.

“Ho solo bisogno qualcosa per potergli dare il tuo odore,” spiegò pacatamente Dean mentre prendeva un pezzo di gesso e disegnava sul pavimento sporco. “Oh, che schifo, non voglio nemmeno pensare a cosa ci sia sotto le mie ginocchia, questo posto è disgustoso. E mi sono appena messo i jeans puliti oggi, dannazione…”

“Odore? Cosa ha bisogno del mio odore?” chiese Henderson ansioso, ma Dean era troppo preso dal disegno. Soddisfatto, si alzò e tornò alla cassa.

Dean tirò fuori un pesante libro antico con le pagine ingiallite. Appariva certamente antico ed occulto, anche se era solo un testo di algebra del diciottesimo secolo (Sam l’aveva trovato molto utile in parecchie occasioni durante i suoi anni di scuola). Dean trovò la pagina – il segnalibro apparentemente intricato era semplicemente un centrino in pizzo che una delle vicine di Bobby aveva fatto all’uncinetto per lui per Natale.

Con solenne serietà, come un Cavaliere Templare che solleva il suo elmo per la battaglia, Dean si mise il centrino sulla testa.

Riprese il libro e lo ‘consultò’. “Cucciolo degli Inferi,” cominciò con un sorrisetto tetro e soddisfatto, “Ti evoco per la mia caccia, ti evoco per il mio branco, ti evoco per seguire la mia preda.” Le piccole perline cucite come bordino del centrino ondeggiavano sulla sua testa mentre leggeva. “Cucciolo degli Inferi, ti evoco per la mia caccia, ti evoco per il mio branco, ti evoco per seguire la mia preda…”

“Che- che stai facendo?” balbettò Henderson, ma Dean continuo a ‘leggere’. Come da istruzioni ricevute, Sam fece partire il file audio sul suo portatile. Una breve esplosione di ringhi e ululati, per gentile concessione di Rumsfeld, risuonò dagli altoparlanti (a dire il vero, erano ringhi piuttosto giocosi ed eccitati, emessi durante un match di lotta con Dean, ma Rumsfeld era una bella cagnona enorme, quindi suonava spaventosa anche quando tentava di riprendersi il suo ippopotamo viola di peluche). Lasciò il file risuonare in loop e, silenziosamente, abbandonò il suo nascondiglio per entrare direttamente dalla porta nella stanza in cui erano Dean e Tom.

Dean sollevò di nuovo il coltello e fece ondeggiare minacciosamente il suo centrino. E passò al latino.

“Canis meus bonum est, autem te necet lingendo. Sede! Volve! Ecce, Latine scit.”

Risuonarono altri latrati di Rumsfeld, questa volta più forti. Henderson si guardò nervosamente intorno.

 “Cosa sono questi rumori?” chiese ormai sull’orlo di una crisi di nervi.

I latrati di Rumsfeld riecheggiarono per la terza volta, di nuovo molto forti.

“Canis obliviscaris, cave mulierem!” Terminò Dean muovendo platealmente il coltello e facendo ondeggiare il centrino.

Quello era il segnale per Sam – che si precipitò all’interno guardando la scena con gli occhi spalancati. “Dean, che diavolo stai facendo?” urlò mentre Dean gli rivolgeva un sorrisetto compiaciuto.

“Niente di che, Sam, davvero,” sorrise prendendo la chiave delle manette per liberare Henderson, “Ho solo dato al nostro amico qui un incentive a starci lontani.”

“Che cosa hai fatto?” chiese Henderson fissando i due fratelli. “Che cosa ha fatto? Stava dicendo delle cose, delle cose in latino…”

Sam finse di leggere dal libro che Dean aveva usato – era aperto su un esempio di fattorizzazione di un’equazione di quarto grado – e fissò il fratello con orrore. “Non puoi averlo fatto,” esalò.

“Oh, sì,” ridacchiò Dean.

“Che cosa ha fatto, Sam?” lo pregò Tom, “Che cosa ha fatto?”

 “Un cerbero,” rispose Sam con voce fredda ma arrabbiata, “Ha evocato un mastino infernale.” Indicò il pezzo della camicia di Henderson che giaceva nel bel mezzo di quella che era, se lo guardavi dalla giusta angolazione, una riedizione piuttosto accurata in gesso della mascotte di ‘Snaggletooth’ dei Motorhead. “Ha evocato un cerbero e gli ha dato il tuo odore.” Fissò Dean. “Non posso credere tu l’abbia fatto…”

Un’altra sinfonia di ringhi di Rumsfeld risuonò nell’aria, in modo decisamente chiaro.

“Che cosa faccio ora?” squittì Henderson terrorizzato.

“Scappa,” rispose Dean compiaciuto, “E poi continua a correre.”

“Andiamo,” continuò Sam con la faccia scura afferrando Henderson per un braccio trascinandolo fuori dal magazzino.

Tom era in iperventilazione. “Come lo fermo?” gli chiese disperato, “Puoi fermarlo?”

“No,” rispose Sam, “Non posso farlo. Una volta evocato e istruito alla caccia, un cerbero non può essere fermato.”

Tom si guardò in giro terrorizzato. “Mi ucciderà,” si lamentò incredulo, “Mi ucciderà, mi ucciderà, mi uccideràààààààà!”

“Calmati!” lo placò Sam, “Non ti ucciderà!”

“… mi ucciderààààà… eh?” Handerson lo fissò confuso.

“Ascolta,” gli spiegò Sam, “Posso essere onesto con te? Dean non è molto bravo con questo genere di cose. La forza bruta è il suo… idioma. Sottili e precisi incantesimi, un po’ meno. Il fratello-pitbull, ricordi?” Sam gli sorrise condiscendente, poi piegò la testa e si accigliò fingendo di concentrarsi su qualcosa. “Ho capito quel che ha tentato di fare, ma ha fatto un casino. Non ti darà la caccia in ogni luogo della Terra – lo farà solo se ci starai intorno. In questo momento sta cercando il tuo odore. Gli ci vorrà un po’ per trovarti, ma se ci stai lontano, che so, diciamo di cinque miglia – anche dieci, per sicurezza – non sarà in grado di trovarti. Perderà la traccia.”  

“Q-quindi, se mi tengo alla larga da voi, sono al sicuro?” chiese Henderson con voce tremante, guardandosi di nuovo intorno.

“Assolutamente. Se ti attieni alla distanza minima, non ti troverà mai.” Sam guardò il suo orologio. “Se vai adesso, sarai di parecchio fuori dalla sua area per il momento in cui riuscirà a rintracciarti qui.”

“Ok.” Esalò Tom. Guardò Sam con aria contrita. “Mi dispiace d’aver tentato di ucciderti,” disse, “Hai affrontato la situazione in modo così… gentile. Questo ti fa onore.” Gli offrì la mano.

Sam sorrise e gliela strinse. “Hei, i cacciatori sono tutti dalla stessa parte, ricordi?”

“Giusto. Beh, ci si vede in giro. Uhm, no, non ci si vede, mai più,” balbettò Tom.

Dall’interno del magazzino risuonò un nuovo latrato, profondo e potente.

Tom si lasciò scappare un gridolino e corse via. Sam lo guardò scappare.

Quando Tom sparì all’orizzonte, Dean uscì a passo lento dal magazzino portandosi dietro i suoi gingilli e il portatile. “Non riesco a spegnere questo stupido aggeggio,” grugnì, “Continua mandare il Rap di Rumsfeld in loop.”

“Dammi qua,” Sam roteò gli occhi e spense il file. Rivolse al fratello un’occhiata di disapprovazione. “Ti sei divertito, vero?” lo accusò.

Effettivamente sì,” gli rispose allegramente Dean, scuotendo il centrino in direzione di Sam. Sam gli strappò quel coso dalla testa.

“Ma che diavolo stavi dicendo? ‘Il mio cane è una brava bestia, ma può leccarti fino ala morte? Seduto, rotola? Guarda, capisce anche il latino.’?” Gli chiese Sam.

“Beh, doveva suonare convincente, e il latino suona sempre terribilmente occulto, coso…”

“’Dimentica il cane, sta’ attento alla moglie’?”

“Ehi, ha funzionato, no?” lo placò Dean, “Cosa ti avevo ditto – lascia fare al Mastro Burlone! Ora è andato via, e non tornerà…”

“Non ho ancora deciso se sembravi una sposa emancipata degli anni 20, o un travestito Amish,” mugugnò Sam.

“… Il che vuol dire che non ci sarà più bisogo di Parlare Dei Propri Sentimenti, di Usare degli IO Assertivi o di riconoscere che I Cacciatori Vengono da Marte e Tom viene Dal Pianeta Idiozia.” Dean fece una pausa. “Rivoglio il mio centrino.”

“No.”

“Sei geloso. Non ti ha fatto pensare immediatamente alla Principessa Arwen? Liv Tyler era fica. Orecchie a punta. Aragorn può andare a farsi fottere, io sono più bello con la barba mal fatta. E sono anche più bello di Orlando Bloom con un centrino.”

“Lo hai davvero terrorizzato, sai,”

“Quella era l’idea. Non proprio soddisfacente come pestarlo a sangue, ma puoi farti perdonare comprandomi una crostata, puttana.”

“A volte, Dean, mi preoccupo del tuo patologico bisogno di colpire le cose.”

“Solo cose che tentano di ammazzarci per prime, Sammy.”

“Tom non avrebbe causato alcun danno, era troppo inetto.”

“Avrei potuto fermarlo prima se me l’avessi lasciato picchiare.”

“Non essere infantile.”

“Perchè non me l’hai lasciato picchiare, Saaaammyyyyy?” si amentò Dean, “Non mi fai mai picchiare i cattiviiiii!”

“Gesù, Dean, ma quanti anni hai?”

“Non è giuuuuusto, sei cattiiiiivo…”

“Piantala, coglione.”

“Puttana. E molto, molto cattiva, anche.”

Il battibeccare dei Winchester si affievolì mentre si lasciavano il magazzino alle spalle per tornare all’Impala. A quel punto, ci fu solo silenzio.

Silenzio.

_Silenzio. Freddo. Freddo silenzio. Smarrimento. Confusione._

_Chiamata._ _Chiamata._

_Freddo… odore. Odore?_

_Eccolo! Un piccolo pezzo, piccolo…_ _Eccolo! Odore! Traccia!_

_Trovare, cercare… odore! Traccia!_

_Scopo. Chiamata._

Pesanti passi lasciarono il magazzino. Poi di nuovo il silenzio.

 


	4. Capitolo 4

“Deeeean!” dal bagno giunse un urlo oltraggiato, “Sta finendo l’acqua calda, coglione!”

Dean spense il suo cellulare. “Ti serva di lezione per avere i capelli così lunghi,” gli urlò di rimando, “Capelli lunghi significano più tempo per lavarli e per metterci il balsamo e Dio solo sa che altro ci metti su…”

“L’hai usata tutta!”

“Ti saresti lamentato di più se fossi rimasto zozzo e puzzolente per lo schifo che c’era sul pavimento di quel magazzino,” replicò Dean, “Senti, evita di depilarti le gambe stasera e siamo a posto, ok?”

“Ti avevo chiesto prima di…”

“Se l’acqua fredda ti sta dando problemi ai piani bassi, ti toccherà trovare un altro posto per menarti l’aggeggio, fratello.”

“Coglione!”

“Esatto.” Dean era sicuro di poter _sentire_ l’Espressione Stronza anche attraverso la porta chiusa. Controllò le linee di sale, poi accese la TV sorridendo e ficcandosi un’altra patatina in bocca.

“Eri al telefono?” chiese Sam quando riemerse dal bagno, ancora corrucciato.

“Già, era Bobby. Pare abbia un lavoro per noi,” rispose Dean. “Oh, e rivuole il suo coltello per il pane. Posso tenermi il centrino, però, ha detto che ne ha un sacco. Chi lo immaginava? Non avrei mai pensato Bobby fosse un collezionista di centrini. Andiamo da lui domani di prima mattina. Quindi mettiti i bigodini stasera, domani non avrai tempo di usare l’arricciacapelli… OW!” Uno spazzolino da denti volò spedito per la stanza e si stampò sulla testa di Dean.

Dean lo raccolse e corse in bagno dove lo fece cadere nel gabinetto.

Dopo una breve baruffa, fu seguito dal rasoio di Dean.

Si verificarono crudeltà insensate contro innocui cuscini ed innocenti patatine.

Dean speculò ad alta voce sulla possibilità che Sam avesse una fascinazione erotica per animali domestici. Ed aggiunse un convincente verso ovino per sottolineare la sua tesi.

Sam suggerì che Dean potesse eseguire su se stesso un particolare atto volgare, nonostante fosse ragionevole aspettarsi un allenamento yoga ragionevolmente lungo per poter ottenere la richiesta flessibilità.

Dean si vantò che avrebbe potuto anche farlo se proprio avesse voluto.

Sam professò la profonda convinzione che Dean lo facesse già regolarmente.

Dean accusò Sam di gelosia.

Sam reputò che sarebbe stata una buona idea per Dean uscire e smaltire un po’ di energie in eccesso, magari copulando con l’Impala. Diede anche alcuni utili suggerimenti su quale olio per motori sarebbe stato il lubrificante migliore da usare, e lanciò a Dean un cuscino sperando sinceramente il suo fratellone non si sbucciasse le ginocchia sul selciato del parcheggio. Aggiunse anche un utile gesto dimostrativo.

Dean rilanciò il cuscino a Sam e poi lanciò se stesso – a quanto sembrava, trascinare la sua auto nei loro battibecchi equivaleva a superare la linea.

“Tu piccolo pervert… oof!” A metà lancio si ritrovò spalmato su qualcosa di piuttosto solido, e cascò come una pera.

“Puah!” e sputò un pezzo di impermeabile. Guardò sotto di lui e si ritrovò spalmato su Castiel, che lo guardava con sguardo sereno.

Dean si rimise immediatamente in piedi. “Coso, spazio personale!” urlò.

“Le mie scuse, Dean,” disse l’angelo. “Ma a mia difesa, posso sottolineare che io me ne stavo a parecchi centimetri di distanza da te, e che sei stato tu, nei fatti, ad invadere il mio spazio personale. Comunque, non ne sono sentito offeso, quindi non c’è bisogno che ti scusi.”

“Già, beh, è tutta colpa di Sam.” Mugugnò Dean indicando il cuscino incriminato.

“Tuo fratello è semplicemente preoccupato per il tuo benessere,” sottolineò Castiel, “E non vuole che tu ti faccia male. Penso che dovresti essere grato che non giudichi le tue scelte personali – in molte circostanze, un individuo che desidera soddisfare le sue urgenze sessuali verso un oggetto inanimato può solo aspettarsi critiche e rifiuto dalla sua famiglia, non la sorta di cieca accettazione e considerazione che invece hai ricevuto da Sam, anche se vorrei suggerirti di non usare olio per motori in quanto non la scelta migliore per lo scopo, un lubrificante a base d’acqua sarebbe molto più appropriato, e…”

“Cas, io NON faro sesso con la mia macchina!” urlò Dean.

Castiel ne rimase confuso. “Allora perchè ci stavi pensando?”

“Perchè quell’idiota di mio fratello è un pervertito, ecco perchè,” scoccò Dean guardando male suo fratello, “Insulta DI NUOVO la mia auto in quel modo, Samantha, e ti avverto che…” si fermò di colpo. “Ehi!” gracchiò indignato, “Che fai, mi leggi ancora nel pensiero? Ricordi quelle conversazioni che abbiamo avuto riguardo i ‘pensieri privati’?”

“Certo Dean,” confermò serio Castiel, “Anche se non sono state vere e proprie conversazioni quanto tue lezioni sull’importanza di un intromettersi nei Momenti Speciali di un uomo…”

“Giusto,” disse Dean, “Quindi sta’ alla larga dalla mia testa.”

“Era difficile accontentarti in quanto stavi pensando davvero _forte_ ,” spiegò Castiel, “Era l’equivalente di un urlo – ed anche se posso apprezzare le qualità estetiche del design di un’auto, e concordo sul fatto che la linea del tetto scivoli verso il parabrezza in modo effettivamente simile alle curve dei fianchi di una donna…”

“Cas…” e quello di Dean fu un ringhio d’avvertimento.

“Non sono qui per giudicarti, Dean – sei un adulto, e quell che fai nei tuoi Momenti Speciali è solo affar tuo. La mecanofilia è un feticismo sorprendentemente comune, e una volta assicuratisi che non venga compiuto in pubblico, che sarebbe illegale, e che non faccia del male a nessuno, non è necessariamente…”

“CAS!” urlò Dean. “Smettila di ridacchiare, Samantha!” aggiunse.

“Non sto ridacchiando, sto proprio ridendo.” Sam tentò di quietare le sue risate. “Perché sei qui, Cas?” chiese cambiando argomento, sorridendo a Dean che ancora fumava di rabbia.

“Ho bisogno del vostro aiuto,” disse serio l’angelo. “Nelle ultime notti, secondo il vostro conteggio temporale, ci sono stati numerosi tentativi di demoni che hanno tentato di penetrare in Paradiso.”Entrambi i Winchester divennero seri mentre Castiel continuava. “In tre occasioni, hanno avuto successo. Li abbiamo localizzati in fretta e neutralizzati, ma non riusciamo ad accertare come abbiano fatto ad entrare. Sono stati demoni di bassa lega, finora, ma se esiste un modo per entrare in Paradiso, potrebbe essere utilizzato da un numero maggiore di demoni, o da un’entità più potente, o anche entrambe le cose. Questo non può essere permesso.”

“Cosa avete fatto?” chiese Dean guardando il disastro arrecato alle patatine dalla precedente baruffa.

“Crediamo i demoni stiano riuscendo ad entrare in Paradiso tramite il Regno Terrestre; deve esserci un qualche artefatto che sono riusciti a ritrovare. Qualunque cosa sia, non riusciamo a vederla, né a percepirla.”

“Non c’è molto su cui lavorare,” disse Sam, “E Bobby ha un lavoro per noi…”

“Ma vedremo quel che riusciremo a fare,” aggiunse Dean, “Lasciaci tutto quello che sai e ti contatteremo se troviamo o sentiamo qualcosa.”

“Molto bene, grazie.” Castiel incline la testa e guardò Dean con occhi compassionevoli. “Dean, credo fermamente mio Padre voglia solo che I suoi figli siano felici, e persino nella Bibbia, che è comunque un imperfetto lavoro dell’Uomo, non c’è nulla che suggerisca sia peccato fare…”

 “Addio, Cas!” strillò Dean tra i denti. Ci fu uno svolazzare di penne ed impermeabile, e Castiel non c’era più.

“Non dirlo,” avvertì Dean guardando male Sam, mentre raccoglieva il suo spazzolino e lo puntava minacciosamente contro suo fratello che sorrideva, poi s’infilò in bagno, “Non – dire – una – parola.”

Sam contò fino a venti, poi urlò, “Vrooom vroom!... OW!” uno spazzolino, ancora sporco di dentifricio, volò per la stanza fino a colpire Sam sulla testa.

Sam lo raccolse, corse in bagno e lo buttò nel gabinetto.

Dopo una breve baruffa, fu seguito dallo shampoo di Sam.

Ripresero le insensate crudeltà a poveri cuscini innocenti.

Che furono probabilmente il motivo per il quale i Winchester non udirono i rumori fuori dalla loro porta.

**... oOoOo ….. ... oOoOo ….. ... oOoOo ….. ... oOoOo ….. ... oOoOo …..**

_Chiamata, chiamata. Traccia, traccia… odore!_

_Confusione… sale! Sale! Odore, ma… sale!_

_Freddo. Freddo alieno, sconosciuto… traccia, traccia…_

_Metallo. Odore. Odore forte, sul metallo. Nel metallo._

_Più caldo. Odore forte. Vicino, lontano dal sale._

Una forma fisica sarebbe stata richiesta per rispondere a quella chiamata, ma c’era tempo – l’Alpha sarebbe tornado dove ora era lui. La forza dell’odore che permeava l’aria ne era una prova.

_Più caldo. Riposo…_


	5. Capitolo 5

La mattina dopo, la partenza dei Winchester fu ritardata, Sam lavò di nuovo nel disinfettante la sua spazzola e Dean mise il suo rasoio nel bollitore elettrico per un nuovo giro. Il che causò un certo lassismo nella cura dei vari tipi di peluria corporea.

“Sembri quel coso, Bill Kaulitz, solo più femmina, puttana.”

“Tu sembri un barbone alcolizzato, solo più sporco, coglione.”

Il sole era già alto quando infilarono i loro borsoni nel bagagliaio e si diressero verso casa di Bobby.

“Le pollastre amano l’aria trasandata, Sam.”

“E amano anche il fiato da fogna? Perché ho buttato di nuovo il tuo spazzolino nel gabinetto mentre non guardavi…”

Dean prese fiato per soffiarlo in faccia a suo fratello quando colse l’alone di due occhi rossi che lo guardavano dallo specchietto retrovisore.

“Ma che…” pigiò con il piede sull’acceleratore e l’auto si fermò di colpo sul ciglio della strada.

“Dean, che diavolo…” Sam rimase fermo a fissare suo fratello che se ne stava seduto a bocca aperta guardando terrorizzato nello specchietto.

“Ahhh… ghhh… ahh…” sembrava avere l’asma. Sam si girò per vedere cosa stava guardando, e…

Era come guardare un barattolo che eruttava schiuma, solo che la schiuma non stava semplicemente occupando spazio, la schiuma si stava compattando per formare una forma, un’enorme forma che si espandeva fino ad invadere l’intero sedile posteriore dell’Impala. Proprio come in ‘Alien Resurrection’, pensò Sam, dove l’ibrido Ripley-umano veniva risucchiato nello spazio aperto da un buco nell’astronave, solo che la scena era al contrario. E la cosa che veniva sputata fuori dal nulla e che stava prendendo forma, non era un alieno succhia cervello e spappola organi. Era molto più brutto.

“EHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!” ansimò Dean riacquistando finalmente il controllo delle sue funzioni motorie – in un colpo solo aprì la portiera e volò fuori dall’auto. Sam lo seguì alla chetichella, afferrando nel mentre anche la busta di patatine.

“Dean? Dean!” Sam urlò cercando di attirare l’attenzione del fratello. Guardarono la cosa che continuava ad espandersi, finchè non finì per schiacciarsi contro il lunotto posteriore. Sembrava che qualcuno avesse provato ad insufflare aria calda in un enorme palloncino fatto di pelle marcia di pecora nel sedile posteriore dell’auto.

“Dean, stai iperventilando,” gli disse Sam tenendo sempre d’occhio l’auto mentre gli passava a forza la busta di patatine, “Respira qua dentro, bello.” Dean fece come gli era stato detto, con gli occhi fuori dalle orbite, fino a quando non fu in grado di balbettare un’unica parola:

“Ce… ceee… cerbero,” farfugliò, prima di tornare ad ansimare nella busta.

“Cosa? Dean, non può essere un cerbero.” Sam cercò di usare la carta della logica, che con Dean non funzionava quasi mai, ma… “I cerberi sono invisibili. Gli esseri umani non possono vederli. E comunque, un cerbero sarebbe troppo grosso per un’auto…”

Dean cominciò a frugare nel bagagliaio – tenendosi sempre stretta la sua busta di patatine, per sicurezza. “E’ un cerbero, Sam,” boccheggiò afferrando la pistola e cercando i proiettili, “Lo so come sono fatti i cerberi, ok? Ho avuto quarant’anni per imparare! Sono un esperto nell’identificazione dei cerberi! Posso guardare un cerbero a caso e dire con assoluta autorità, sì, è un cerbero! Sono un membro ufficiale del Club degli Identificatori di Cerberi!” La sua voce continuava a salire d’ottave, ma manteneva la mano ferma. “Se qualcuno allevasse cerberi, io potrei giudicarli! Potrei indossare un cappellino ed una fascia con su scritto ‘Giudice’, e andarmene in giro con una cartellina a guardarli correre lungo il percorso ad ostacoli…”

“Dean…”

“… e dire cose tipo ‘Bodega Hiphipurrà ha una bella figura, ma non ha fatto a pezzi il suo portatore con il necessario entusiasmo’ e ‘Dunedin Bellabimba ha recuperato l’anima dannata in tempi record, ma ha perso punti per non aver falciato nemmeno uno spettatore’ e anche ‘Tallyho Principessa ha generato una cucciolata molto promettente, sono già stati svezzati con interiora umane tritate miste al loro latte, che precoci piccoli tesori…’”

“Dean, stai straparlando…”

“… potrei distinguere quelli buoni da quelli scarsi, i campioni dalle schiappe, potrei assegnare coccarde…”

“Respira nella busta, Dean…”

“… e premiare il Migliore In Campo colui che avrà mangiato tutti gli altri partecipanti, e stringere la mano ai parenti del proprietario del vincitore e QUEL MOSTRO MALEDETTO DEVE USCIRE DALLA MIA AUTO!”

Sollevò l’arma e si preparò a sparare alla forma schiumosa che si stava formando nell’Impala, ma appena pronunciate quelle parole, la cosa si… espulse, era l’unica parola che venne in mente a Sam per descrivere la scena, la cosa si espulse da sola e si rimaterializzò sul ciglio della strada.

Era la cosa più grottesca, orrida, e spaventosamente demoniaca avesse mai visto, nessuno dei testi occulti che aveva consultato sull’argomento – e quando il patto di Dean stava per giungere al termine, ne aveva consultati parecchi – l’aveva preparato a tanto.

Era più che orrendo – più grosso di un Mastino Irlandese, la taglia di un pony e la stazza di un Mastiff sotto steroidi, era coperto di una pelliccia sporca e arruffata, gli occhi brillavano come tizzoni ardenti. La testa era informe, come se fosse stata scolpita nel granito, poi sciolta e ricongelata in un qualche altoforno infernale. Il muso era largo almeno quarantacinque centimetri e ripieno di denti grossi come coltelli. Ed espelleva dal naso piccole nuvolette solforose…

Tutto mentre se ne stava seduto sul ciglio della strada guardandoli in attesa.

“Perché… perchè riusciamo a vederlo?” chiese Sam, più a se stesso che altro. “Perché non ci attacca? 

“Sai che mi frega, mormorò Dean riprendendo la mira.

Il cerbero incline la testa di lato.

“Aspetta!” gli urlò Sam senza staccare gli occhi dall’orrore che continuava a fissarli, ma Dean tagliò corto.

“Sam, questo NON è il momento per il tuo ‘Non fargli del male non ha ancora fatto niente’!”

“Dean, aspetta un minuto…”

“No! Arnold Schwartzencanen lì, sta per tornare all’inferno! Non ti sta bene, va’ ad emostruggerti da un’altra parte…”

“Colpirai l’auto,” sottolineò Sam.

“E da quando ti frega?” la voce di Dean risaliva ancora di ottave. “E perché stiamo facendo questa conversazione? _Smettila di essere così calmo e ragionevole!_ L’auto posso ripararla! Non è che posso dire a quel coso ‘Ehi amico, va’ a sederti in mezzo alla strada dove la melma corrosiva che ti farò sputare non rovinerà la carrozzeria’, la mia bambina mi perdonerà e…” il resto gli morì in gola quando il bestione gigante si alzò, si girò e trotterellò via per andarsi a sedere nel mezzo della carreggiata, dove riprese a guardarli.

Dean strabuzzò gli occhi. “Uhm,”

La grottesca creatura si grattò un orecchio con una zampa posteriore. Sembrava dei chiodi stessero grattando su carta vetrata.

Sam sembrò intrigato. “Dean,” disse piano, “Digli di sdraiarsi.”

“Cosa?” Dean squittì incredulo.

“Fallo e basta, ok?” continuò Sam, “Pensalo come un esperimento.”

Con un’espressione pericolosamente vicina ad un’Espressione Stronza, Dean affront la cosa ed urlò, Ehi, Fido, sdraiati!”

Il cerbero si accasciò sull’asfalto.

“Porco cazzo,” esalò Sam, “Porco cazzo… Dean, sai cosa vuol dire questo?”

“Certo, che devo mirare più in basso, e che non dovrò danneggiare la mia bambina,” ringhiò Dean.

Fu zittito improvvisamente dall’esplosione di una clacsonata a quattro tempi, un’incalzante accompagnamento al suono di ruote che inchiodavano; un mezzo caravan veniva dalla direzione opposta. Il guidatore pestò il pedale dei freni una volta che, passata la curva, aveva notato un grosso animale nel mezzo della carreggiata.

Il rimorchio colpì il cerbero, la motrice piroettò, la barra centrale si piegò finchè rimorchio e motrice non si toccarono in un tripudio di fumo e stridii, fino a trovare riposo riversi sull’asfalto.

Il cerbero si alzò per scrollarsi, poi guardò confuso il camion.

Il camionista era furioso. Si arrampicò giù dalla sua cabina ammaccata, ispeziono brevemente i danni, poi si diresse a passo pesante verso i Winchester.

“Che cazzo state facendo?” ruggì puntandogli contro il dito, “Lasciate libero il vostro dannato cane a correre sulla dannata autostrada?”

“Il mio… cosa?” rispose Dean guardando prima l’autista, poi il cerbero.

Il mastino infernale annusò una ruota posteriore del rimorchio ed alzò la gamba. Il cerchione cominciò a dissolversi.

“Ehm, Dean,” disse Sam, “Penso che abbiamo… un problemino…”

“Ci puoi giurare che avete un problema!” urlò l’autista furioso, “Guardate la mia motrice! Tirerò il collo a quella bestia pulciosa!”

“Penso di potermi occupare di un camionista ciccione incazzato, Sam,” sospirò Dean, ma Sam scosse la testa.

“Riesce a vederlo, coso!” sibilò Sam, “Non siamo solo noi, _anche lui può vederlo!_ E guarda…” ed indicò il cerbero.

Si stava muovendo, piazzandosi tra i Winchesters e Il Grasso Camionista Incazzato, con il pelo ritto sul corpo enorme, e ringhiava. Il ringhio arrivava loro non tanto per via uditiva, ma tattile, dato che provocava un tremore che si propagava sull’asfalto e risaliva su per i loro scarponi.

“E’ meglio che la tua assicurazione sia in ordine, amico, o farò lo stesso anche a te, stronzo…” la voce del camionista perse baldanza mentre si avvicinava e si rendeva conto che la taglia dell’animale non era un’illusione ottica dovuta alla prospettiva.

Quando l’ultima minaccia lasciò e sue labbra, il mastino liberò un ringhio che sembrava una sferzata di catene e si lanciò contro di lui.

“NO!” urlarono all’unisono Sam e Dean.

La creatura si contorse a mezz’aria, riuscendo in qualche modo ad evitare il camionista che gelò sul posto. Atterrò e si sedette di nuovo, guardando sempre i Winchester.

Il suo respiro faceva il rumore di una turbina idroelettrica mal lubrificata e con una brutta influenza.

Stava guaendo.

“Chiamo la polizia,” disse il camionista con voce tremante mentre si dirigeva malfermo verso il suo camion, “Non potete aizzare un cane del genere contro un uomo, quella dannata cosa dovrebbe essere abbattuta…”

“Cosa? _Cosa?_ Non ho aizzato nessuno!” urlò Dean. “Non è il mio cane! Mi sta… seguendo!”

“Dean,” Sam afferrò il fratello per un braccio, “Andiamo via. Ora.”

“Fanculo a tutti,” concordò Dean infilandosi nell’Impala. E partirono nella direzione opposta a tutta velocità.  

Quando Dean guardò nello specchietto retrovisore, quel sottoprodotto schiumoso infernale mangia spazio stava bloccando ancora la sua visuale.

“Aaaaaaaaaaaargh!” urlò. “Non tu! FUORI DALLA MIA MACCHINA!”

Il sedile posteriore si svuotò di colpo.

“Ehm, Dean,” Sam gl’indicò con un cenno il finestrino passeggeri. Dean dovette guardare due volte.

Il mastino stava galoppando a grosse falcate nella stessa direzione dell’auto, ma nella corsia opposta.

“Fanculo,” mormorò Dean premendo il piede sull’acceleratore. Ma lo stesso sembrò fare il cerbero.

 “Il traffico!” urlò Sam quando un’altra auto cominciò ad avvicinarsi nella corsia opposta. Un clacson suonò ed apparvero espressioni d’orrore, qualche bestemmia molto creativa ed urla decisamente poco virili dall’interno dell’Impala, poi il mastino si scansò senza fatica liberando il passaggio per l’auto che gli andava incontro, e continuò senza problemi la sua corsa.

Una lunga lingua simile ad un pezzo marcio d’avanzo di macello gli penzolava tra i denti appuntiti.

“Gesù Cristo Santo,” esalò Sam.

“Dammi un calico, Sam,” intonò Dean con voce funerea, “Dammi un calico, scuotimi, pizzicami con un bastoncino, tutto, ma svegliami, svegliami SUBITO, non riesco a trovare le mie pantofole rosse…”

“E’ tutto reale Dean, non stai sognando,” disse Sam guardando la bestia che correva senza fatica lungo l’autostrata, “E’ là fuori, è visibile, ed è CAZZO!” Altri clacson, altri stridii di freni, e il cerberò scansò un’altra auto. “Non puoi lasciarlo là fuori! Fallo tornare qui!”

“Cosa? Cosa? Qui? Sei scemo? Perchè dovrei farlo tornare in auto?”

“Perchè _la gente può vederlo_ , Dean! Dato che sei stato tu ad evocarlo, devi prendertene la responsabilità!” abbaiò Sam. 

“Io… ho fatto _cosa_?”

“Lo hai evocato, intelligentone! Non so come, ma tu, Mastro Burlone, hai chiamato al tuo cospetto un segugio degli Inferi! Ora richiamalo qui – sta spaventando i civili!”

“Spaventa i civili? Sam, sta spaventando me! E’ AAAARGH MERDA!” un’altra strombazzata, un’altra auto scansata. “Riporta il tuo culo pulcioso qui, Fido!” ululò Dean.

Il sedile posteriore fu riempito immediatamente della grossa figura demoniaca. Due occhi rossi lo guardavano.

Sam tirò fuori il suo cellulare e fece un numero. “Bobby? Sì, stiamo venendo da te. Uhm, senti, abbiamo un piccolo problema, potrebbe aver bisogno d’aiuto. No, cancella tutto, abbiamo un enorme problema ed avremo bisogno di un sacco di aiuto…”

Dean fissò i due occhi rossi dallo specchietto retrovisore. “Ti avverto,” ringhiò poggiando una mano sulla pistola, “Solo una mossa sbagliata, e t’infilo una pallottola in mezzo agli occhi, al diavolo i sedili. E prova solo a _pensare_ di scoreggiare e ti metto sul tetto.”


	6. Capitolo 6

“Beh, datemi una pacca sul culo e chiamatemi Shirley,” esalò Bobby alla vista della orrenda cosa seduta nel suo giardino. “Pensavo mi steste prendendo per il culo quando Sam ha chiamato, ma questo…” e fece un gesto vago al mostro seduto nei pressi del suo portico diroccato. Aveva di nuovo alzato la gamba appena uscito dall’auto; era seduto vicino ad una chiazza di erba bruciata, riuscendo a sembrare demoniaco, ma leggermente imbarazzato.

“Non sono interessato alle tue perversioni, Bobby,” grugnì Dean, “Come me ne libero?”

 “Liberartene? _Liberartene_?” Bobby alzò la voce e le sopracciglia. “Ragazzo, non so nemmeno come hai fatto ad evocarlo! Hai la _minima_ idea di quel che hai combinato? Hai evocato un cavolo di _cerbero_. E un incantesimo per evocare un cerbero _non_ esiste! Come faccio ad annullare un incantesimo che non esiste?”

“Ma cosa sta facendo qui, Bobby?” si lamentò Dean. “Gli ho dato un pezzo della camicia di Henderson per l’odore!” Bobby roteò gli occhi.

“E chi è stato l’ultimo a toccare quel pezzo di stoffa, lasciando la traccia più fresca, eh, Einstein?” Dean aveva l’aria imbarazzata mentre Bobby si toglieva il cappello per grattarsi la testa. “Da quel che mi ha detto Sam, le tue parole sono state molto chiare: lo hai chiamato nel tuo branco, alla tua caccia, contro la tua preda. In pratica, lo hai chiamato per cacciare con te. Ed eccolo qui, ecco quel che è pronto a fare.”

“Come ci è riuscito, Bobby?” Sam e le sue curiosità intellettuali, “Come è riuscito a fare un incantesimo che non esiste?”

Bobby chiocciò divertito. “Da dove vengono gli incantesimi, Sam?” gli chiese. “Qualcuno capisce cosa funziona e poi lo scrive. Sembra che quell’idiota di tuo fratello sia riuscito a culo a trovare la formula per evocare un cerbero.”

“Ma Dean è stu… questo tipo di cose non sono il suo punto forte,” continuò Sam, “E’ come se un ragazzino di dieci anni inventasse un modello funzionante di motore a fusione nucleare a freddo!”

“Però, grazie tante,” mugugnò Dean mentre Bobby tornava a guardarlo.

“Sappiamo una sola cosa sui segugi infernali – una volta affidatagli una missione, s’impegnano finchè non la portano a termine”, spiegò il vecchio Cacciatore grattandosi di nuovo la testa. “L’hai impegnato in una missione piuttosto vaga, potrebbe rimanere per un po’. Vedrò quel che riesco a trovare, ma… devo dirtelo, figliolo, non so nemmeno da dove cominciare. Ci vorrà tempo.”

“Quella cosa non può venirci dietro!” guaì Dean inorridito.

“Ma è esattamente quel che farà, quindi è meglio che ti abitui all’idea.”

“Ma, ma… è orrendo!” si lamentò Dean. “La gente può vederlo! Non entra in macchina! Piscia schifezza aliena! PUZZAAAAAAA!”

“Beeeh, per quello forse qualcosa si può fare,” riflettè Bobby.

“Cosa? Come?”

“Beh, magari potremmo modificare i suoi tratti fisici…”

“Bobby, nessuna chirurgia plastica, nemmeno il più costoso chirurgo veterinario di Beverly Hills, potrebbe fare qualcosa per rendere quella… quella cosa vagamente decente e non un rigurgito d’inferno!”

“Un veterinario di Beverly Hills no,” concordò Bobby, “Ma forse tu sì, Dean.”

**... oOoOo ….. ... oOoOo ….. ... oOoOo ….. ... oOoOo ….. ... oOoOo …..**

“Mi sento un idiota,” mormorò Dean mentre Sam gli aggiustava il centrino di pizzo sulla testa.

“Beh, lo sei,” rimbrottò Bobby frugando in una serie di pamphlet spiegazzati. “Ecco, leggi da qui. Possiamo cominciare prima che Fluffy mi mandi a fuoco la casa?” Un altro albero era stato dato alle fiamme – a quanto sembrava Dean aveva evocato un cerbero con la vescica piccola.

Sam gli porse il coltello da pane. “La tua Bacchetta Da Officiante, O Mastro Burlone,” intonò chinando il capo. “Hai ragione – non molti uomini possono portare un centrino, Dean, ma a te sta bene.”

“Non quando ho un coltello, Sam,” grugnì, e le perline del centrino tintinnarono mentre leggeva gli opuscoli.

Il segugio se ne stava nel giardino di Bobby, seduto davanti ad uno Snaggletooth inciso nella terra. Dean non aveva per niente voglia di farlo, ma si tagliò un pezzo della camicia e la lasciò cadere al suolo. Sam gli passò il manuale di algebra con gli opuscoli aperti; Dean si schiarì la gola e cominciò a leggere.

“Razza standard,” cominciò. “Aspetto Generale: taglia da media a grande, cane fedele, la corporatura potente e compatta conferisce grande forza, agilità e resistenza…”

Mentre lo guardavano, un alone rossiccio appena percettibile cominciò a circondare la bestia mostruosa.

“Per i maschi, l’altezza massima è circa 70 centimetri, il peso può aggirarsi intorno ai 60 kg, dipende dalla stazza e dall’altezza…”

La forma della cosa cominciò ad oscillare come se stesse cominciando a sciogliersi, poi cominciò a rattrappirsi.

“Profondità del torace approssimativamente il 50% dell’altezza… La fronte è ampia ed arcuata, la proporzione tra il cranio e il muso è di 3 a 2… l’espressione è nobile e attenta, esprime virilità o la femminilità dell’animale…”

La cosa tremolò e si schiacciò, sembrava una figura di cera messa troppo vicina ad un fuoco per essere rimodellata.

“La schiena è dritta, il torace ampio e profondo… Le gambe sono forti e lo scheletro dritto e pesante… Il manto esterno è liscio, folto e denso… il colore è sempre nero, con macchie mogano…”

La massa si contrasse, si scurì, si solidificò.

“Carattere: d’indole bonaria, placido nelle situazioni ordinarie, obbediente, ansioso di lavorare. È devoto alla sua famiglia. L’aspetto è semplice e rustico, il comportamento è sicuro, stabile e coraggioso. Reagisce all’ambiente esterno con molta prontezza…” Dean alzò lo sguardo dell’opuscolo e sospirò facendo cadere il centrino. “Senti, se questa dannata cosa deve seguirmi, voglio che sia bello almeno quanto me. Sai, una calamita per pollastre. Ed è meglio che abbia una faccia felice, non voglio che spaventi le pupe…”

Una scarica finale, un ultimo movimento con il coltello da cucina, una scossa al centrino, e…

“Porco cazzo,” sospirò Bobby.

Un grosso Rottweiler li stava fissando con grandi occhi scuri incastonati in un volto finemente cesellato. Mentre lo guardavano, un lampo rossastro passò in quegli occhi nocciola. Gli stava sorridendo.

“Gesù, Dean,” riprese Bobby, “E’… magnifico. Guarda che linee… proporzioni perfette…” camminò lentamente intorno al cane – che lo ignorò, continuando a fissare Dean.

Sam sorrise. “Wow,” disse, “Questo dev’essere il più bel cerbero nella storia della… storia.”

Persino Dean sembrava preso alla sprovvista dal nuovo aspetto del segugio. “Beh, sì, ovviamente,” riuscì a dire alla fine, “Lo sai, nobile e pronto. Esprime rustica virilità. Proprio come me. Calamita per pupe. Bobby, potresti smetterla di fare sesso visivo con il cerbero? Mi stai dando i brividi.”

“Eh? Scusa.” Bobby si riscosse. “Bel lavoro, comunque.”

“Sì, beh, non ti ci abituare, perchè non appena troveremo il modo per liberarcene, se ne andrà,” ringhiò Dean.

“Ed ora?” chiese Sam.

“Per ora lui rimane fuori in giardino, farà compagnia a Rumsfeld,” disse Bobby. “Se deve rimanere, può cominciare a guadagnarsi il pane…”

“Non in modo così familiare!” lo rimproverò Dean petulante. “Non chiamarlo ‘lui’!”

“In effetti, figliolo,” ridacchiò Bobby, “Se lo guardi attentamente, credo vedrai che è decisamente un ‘lui’…”

“Semplice e rustico,” confermò Sam con gli occhi leggermente dilatati. “Per l’inferno, è attrezzato come…”

“BASTA! E’ UNA COSA!” insistette Dean, “E che diavolo avete da guardare i gioielli di un cerbero? Gesù, non ci sono parole per dire quanto sia perversa questa cosa!”

“Ruff.” I tre si girarono per vedere Rumsfeld riemergere tra due auto smembrate, con le orecchie dritte sorvegliava il nuovo venuto. Che rimaneva seduto con la testa inclinata.

“Arf?” cominciò, come se stesse provando le corde vocali. “Arf? Arf.”

Rumsfeld girò con prudenza intorno al nuovo venuto, poi si avvicinò per annusarlo.

“Ruff,” dichiarò la cagna prima di girarsi e dirigersi verso il suo posticino al sole preferito, sul cofano di un’auto.

“Beh, sembra che alla signora di casa non importi che lui rimanga per un po’…” osservò Bobby.

“E’ una cosa! Una cosa!”

“… quindi perchè non entriamo così vi dico del lavoro che ho per voi due idioti?”

 “Sicuro, Bobby,” rispose Sam mentre Dean si voltava verso il cerbero.

“Fa’ il bravo!” gli sibilò, “Non… non dissolvere nulla!”

 


	7. Capitolo 7

Prima furono I Graffi Disperati.

Poi arrivarono I Lamenti Angosciati.

Bobby stava dando ai Winchester i dettagli su alcune morti sospette di un certo numero di animali in alcuni rifugi del Minnesota, ma fu costretto ad interrompersi quando i rumori di un inquieto Rottweiler che tentava di scavarsi un tunnel per poter entrare in casa divennero troppo molesti.

“Che diavolo sta facendo quella cosa, ora?” brontolò Dean.

“Sembra voglia stare con te,” suggerì Bobby. “Perché non cerchi di dirgli di fare silenzio?”

“E’ una cosa!” s’imbronciò Dean alzandosi per aprire la porta e zittire il cerbero. Che, vedendolo, si quietò immediatamente offrendogli un sorriso canino.

“Ehi! Piantala!” disse al segugio, “Se puoi somigliare ad un cane, alloro puoi anche far finta di esserlo! Obbediente, ricordi? Quindi sta’ zitto!”

Quella dannata cosa inclinò la testa guardandolo adorante. Dean mugugnò e rientrò in casa.

Sam aveva tirato fuori il portatile, e Dean stava studiando una mappa quando cominciò L’Ululato.

Era un ululato triste. Era un ululato evocativo. Era un ululato che incarnava solitudine e abbandono.

Era l’ululato con cui si sarebbe lamentato RinTinTin se avesse trovato il cadavere scalpato di Rusty dopo un raid indiano. L’ululato con cui si sarebbe straziata Lassie se Timmy fosse caduto nel pozzo e fosse annegato prima che lei potesse salvarlo. L’ululato cui i cani del Dr Pavlov si sarebbero abbandonati se avessero scoperto che tutto quello che avrebbero avuto per cena era il suono della campanella. L’ululato con cui Rex avrebbe espresso il suo disappunto se fosse stato informato che non c’erano più panini al salame in tutta Europa. L’ululato con cui si sarebbe afflitto Vagabondo se avesse scoperto che Lilly l’aveva abbandonato per divertirsi in una perversa relazione a tre con i gatti siamesi.

_…devoto alla sua famiglia…_

Era l’ululato che attestava che l’ululante era Il Cane Più Triste Del Mondo.

“Beh, suppongo sia comprensibile,” sospirò Bobby alzando lo sguardo dal grimoire che stava consultando. “Dal suo punto di vista, è stato strappato via dalla sua ‘casa’ e portato in un posto strano…”

“In uno strano corpo,” aggiunse Sam.

“… in uno strano corpo, già, e nulla gli è familiare. Anche Rumsfeld era così da cucciola. E Rumsfeld, e Rumsfeld prima di lui, ci hanno messo un po’ ad ambientarsi…”

“E’ una COSA! Una COSA!” disse Dean a denti stretti.

Il lamento straziante riprese, l’ululato che avrebbe liberato Balto se una volta arrivato a Nome con il vaccino per la pertosse avesse scoperto che tutti i coraggiosi piccoli malati erano già morti…

“Vai a chiamarlo Dean,” disse Bobby, “Altrimenti non avremo pace. Avrà bisogno che tu gli dica di abbassare le difese.”

“Bobby, è una COSA – è un cavolo di cerbero!”

“Forse, ma siete stati tu e il tuo scherzo idiota ad evocarlo, e a fargli credere che è un cane, ed ora lui pensa di essere un cane afflitto,” ragionò Bobby, “Quindi, finchè non scopriamo come rimandarlo indietro, tu ne sei responsabile, e questo vuol dire, niente crudeltà sugli animali stupidi.”

“Ma Bobby…”

“Dean, se stai suggerendo che dovremmo condonare la crudeltà su animali stupidi, cominceremo con te che assaggi il dorso della mia mano, ragazzo.” E, dal tono, Bobby non scherzava affatto. Riluttante, Dean andò alla porta e l’aprì.

Rumsfeld se ne stava allungata al sole su un cofano con il suo animaletto viola di peluche tra le zampe. La sua espressione sdegnata parlava chiaro: _ho fatto del mio meglio, bipede, guarda, ho persino provato con hippo – vedi cosa puoi fare tu._ Se fosse stata umana, era sicuro che se ne sarebbe stata a controllarsi in modo vistoso le unghie ed avrebbe preso il cellulare per lamentarsi con un’amica della sua delusione riguardo Il Tipo Nuovo: _lui è, Oh Mio Dio, uno schianto, ma, credimi, se ne sta da almeno un quarto d’ora a piangere per il suo Alpha…._

Il cervello martoriato di Dean etichettò immediatamente quell’espressione di Rumsfeld come l’Espressione Da Sam #1™.

L’ululato terminò e fu sostituito nuovamente dal sorriso canino.

“Vieni dentro, tu,” sospirò Dean. Il cane lo seguì all’interno.

“Lontano dai mobile, ciccio,” brontolò Bobby. Il cane si acciambellò sul tappeto apparentemente soddisfatto. Ripristinata la pace, i Winchester tornarono alle loro ricerche sulle inspiegabili morti di animali nei canili.

“C’è un filo conduttore, credo,” mormorò Dean segnando sulla mappa – il rigore intellettuale e la sottigliezza degli incantesimi potevano non essere il suo forte, ma disporre informazioni varie in un quadro coerente, decisamente lo era. “I canili erano qui, qui e qui… è come uno schema di ricerca, solo fuori sequenza e che va all’indietro, verso l’interno.”

“Lo schema converge?” chiese Sam.

“Aspetta… Minneapolis,” disse Sam. Un’altra idea cominciò a formarglisi in testa, scuotendo i suoi neuroni per attirare la sua attenzione. “Sam, Cas ti ha dato i dettagli di dove quei demoni hanno forzato la porta sul retro del Paradiso?”

“Sì, lì… perchè?”

“Perchè…” e girò lo schermo del laptop verso di lui. “… Ecco. Quelle intrusioni ai Piani Alti sono avvenute, considerando il tempo terreno, a distanza ravvicinata dalle morti in quei canili.”

 “Dovremmo andare a controllare,” disse Sam, “Vedere se riusciamo a trovare delle connessioni e, nel caso, farlo sapere a Cas.”

“Già,” concordò Dean, “Dobbiamo parlare con lo staff dei canili, e magari cercare di trovare qualche altro… che diavolo stai facendo?”

“Uhm,” Sam gli rivolse uno sguardo colpevole mentre ritirava la mano con cui aveva appena dato da mangiare al segugio infernale un pezzo del suo panino sotto il tavolo. Accanto alla gamba di Sam fece capolino una testa nera e meditabonda che si leccava i baffi e riusciva allo stesso tempo a sembrare mortificata.

“Sam,” lo ammonì Dean, “Che diavolo, gli dai da mangiare? Non nutrirlo! Finirai per… incoraggiare quella cosa!”

“Era affamato,” mormorò Sam in vago tono di sfida. Due paia di occhioni da cucciolo in piena potenza lo fissarono.

“Smettila!” ringhiò Dean, “Tutti e due, dovete… smetterla! Piantatela con quello sguardo da ‘mi hanno appena preso a calci’!” si fermò. “Lo so che voi due puttane vi siete alleate contro di me…”

Era piuttosto sicuro fosse stato il cane a lamentarsi, ma non poteva esserne completamente certo.

“Non è il solo,” annunciò Bobby, “Credo sia il momento di nutrire tutti i residenti, siano a due o a quattro zampe, o provenienti da dubbi piani di esistenza.” Sam e il cane sorrisero entrambi.

“Bene, vado a procuraci la cena,” sospirò Dean. Che cosa prendiamo? Pizza? Cinese? Un paio d’etti d’anime dannate tritate per Fluffy?”

“La pizza mi suona bene,” disse Bobby, “E cala con il sarcasmo.”

**... oOoOo ….. ... oOoOo ….. ... oOoOo ….. ... oOoOo ….. ... oOoOo …..**

Dean si stava dirigendo verso l’Impala quando si accorse di avere il cane alle calcagna.

“No! No! Tu rimani qui! Sta’ buono… creatura infernale.” Gli ordinò. Il cane si mise seduto e rimase a guardarlo mentre saliva in auto e partiva.

“Aaaaargh!” dopo pochi metri lungo la strada, si materializzò sorridente nel sedile posteriore.

“E’ meglio che fai il bravo,” mugugnò Dean, “Ho ancora una pistola caricata con pallottole d’acciaio nel bagagliaio.”

Mentre aspettava le pizze, Dean si allungò su una sedia di plastica del locale con un occhio alla sua bambina ed uno alla brunetta formosa che serviva la pasta ad un altro cliente. Un paio di adolescenti ciondolavano attorno all’Impala, guardandosi intorno. Uno di loro tirò fuori un piede di porco…

Un esplosione di ringhi e latrati detonò dall’interno dell’auto, prodotti da uno sbavante e ringhiante segugio infernale travestito da Rottweiler. Il ragazzino urlò e caracollò via.

Dean ridacchiò. _Bella mossa, Fido._ Ponderò oziosamente se avrebbe potuto guadagnare qualcosa dall’evocare cerberi da istallare come allarmi d’auto.

Quando ritirò le sue pizze, sentì dei passi leggeri che lo seguivano: la brunette della tavola calda.

“E’ il tuo cane?” gli chiese sorridendo al cerbero. “Di certo è molto protettivo con la sua auto.”

“Già, lo è,” disse Dean sfoggiando un sorriso smagliante, “Ma non farti ingannare, è un tenerone, sul serio.”

“E’ bellissimo,” si esaltò, “Mio zio aveva dei cani come lui. Posso accarezzarlo?”

Dean esitò dando un’occhiata all’animale. Era seduto con la testa reclinata in modo adorabile e gli occhioni Sammeschi settati al massimo della potenza. Sollevò una zampa dando un colpetto al vetro.

“Sì, certo,” disse Dean aprendo la portiera per farlo scendere sul selciato, dove si sedette ai piedi della ragazza e sollevò di nuovo la zampa.

_…calamita per pupe. Ed è meglio che abbia una faccia felice, non voglio che spaventi le pollastre…_

“Whuff?”

“Oh, ma è adorabile!” trillò la ragazza piegandosi in avanti per accarezzare la testa del cane, dando simultaneamente a Dean un’ampia visuale del suo generoso davanzale. “Come si chiama?”

“I nome?” Dean si ritrovò ammutolito, ma si riprese in fretta. “Jimi,” disse, con un sorrisetto, “L’ho chiamato Jimi, perché è nero, ha talento, e le signore lo adorano.”

 “Oh, ci credo!” trillò lei, “Chi è un bellissimo ragazzone, Jimi? Sei me-ra-vi-glio-so!”

“Naaah,” il cane muoveva la testa deliziato mentre la ragazza gli grattava sotto il muso.

Si piegò ancora di più, permettendo a Dean di guardarle meglio il culo, e il cellulare le cascò dalla tasca del grembiule.

_…ansioso di lavorare…_

Jimi il cerbero lo raccolse tra i denti e si sollevò sulle zampe posteriori, era il quadro della disponibilità. Dean roteò gli occhi. _Bello, almeno un po’ di finezza …_

“Oh, grazie Jimi,” cantilenò la ragazza mentre Dean speculò se stesse per baciare quel dannato cane o meno. “Oh Dio, sono così maleducata!” disse mettendosi dritta improvvisamente seria. “Sono Susan.”

 “Dean,” le strinse la mano con un sorriso accattivante, ma digrignò i denti quando Jimi abbaiò di nuovo per offrire a sua zampa e insistendo per stringerle la mano. Susan, praticamente, si sciolse.

Due minuti dopo, Dean aveva ottenuto il suo numero e cominciarono a tornare da Bobby. Incrociò due occhi nero nello specchietto retrovisore.

“Ok, bel lavoro,” gli concesse burbero, “Ma è meglio se abbassi un po’ il tiro. Per un po’ mi sei stato decisamente tra i piedi.”

“Rmph” mugolò Jimi mettendosi comodo.

**... oOoOo ….. ... oOoOo ….. ... oOoOo ….. ... oOoOo ….. ... oOoOo …..**

“Senti, sei un cane adesso,” sul tardi, Dean si ritrovò a dover parlare con un Jimi battezzato di fresco che lo guardava ansioso, “I grossi cani coraggiosi dormono fuori. Fuori. Vedi?” indico una grossa cuccia. “Hai la tua casa speciale per poter dormire. Completa di una bella figa per tenerti carldo.” E indicò Rumsfeld che se ne stava allungata nella cuccia e spiava interessata lo scambio. “Non puoi dormire con me. Sarebbe… strano. E comunque non ci entreresti. E probabilmente scoreggi gas nervino che ci ucciderebbe tutti. E perché mai ne stiamo parlando? Ascolta,” sospirò, “Non sarò lontano, quella è la mia finestra, se c’è qualcosa che non va tu abbaia e io ti sentirò, ci vediamo domani mattina, giuro, e non posso credere che sto parlando con te.”

Con l’aria dolorosamente rassegnata, Jimi zampettò verso la cuccia e si stese di fianco a Rumsfeld con un sospirone. La cagna gli leccò un orecchio come a volerlo consolare. _Umani, eh? Sono gli animali più strani…_

“E non mettere il broncio,” lo ammonì Dean tornando in casa.

“Jimi si è sistemato?” chiese Bobby – Dean era stato costretto a raccontare l’Incidente Della Cameriera In Pizzeria quando gli avevano chiesto perchè ci aveva messo tanto a tornare.

“Sì, credo,” replicò Dean, “Magari Rumsfeld riesce a distrarlo.”

“Forse,” considerò Bobby, “Anche se, se lo becco a ‘distrarsi’ troppo con Rumsfeld, il secondo secchio d’acqua fredda te lo becchi tu.” Sam ridacchiò divertito.

“HUA,” sbadigliò Dean. “Vado a letto. Non fare troppo casino, Samantha.”

Una volta di sopra, si accasciò sul suo letto e si tolse gli stivali – era stata una lunga giornata, e non c’erano stati progressi sul fronte cerbero. Bobby non stava scherzando; non c’erano precedenti su cui lavorare. Sospirò; avrebbero avuto bisogno di tutto l’aiuto possibile, su quel fronte.

Si inginocchiò accanto al letto e congiunse le mani chiudendo gli occhi – i messaggi avevano più probabilità di arrivare a destinazione se li formulavi nella giusta forma e usavi le corrette movenze. Probabilmente Lassù c’era una segretaria Celeste che godeva nel rimandare indietro le richieste non conformi alla politica della Compagnia…

Visualizzò l’immagine mentale di un grasso angelo con i capelli grigi e gli occhiali, una crocchia sulla testa e l’espressione felina, seduta dietro una sedia che buttava nella distruggidocumenti tutte le preghiere non conformi, e cominciò a pregare.

“Ora mi stendo a dormire,  
Mi trovo in guai grossi da morire.  
Stanotte prego, Castiel caro,  
Che le mie preghiere ti trovino al riparo.  
Spero e prego che me la facciano passare  
Così che verrai il mio culo a salvare.  
E se dovessi morire prima di potermi svegliare,  
Spero in Paradiso ci siano crostate da mangiare.  
Amen.”

 


	8. Capitolo 8

“Hai contattato Cas?” chiese Sam a colazione.

“Gli ho mandato una p-mail,” rispose Dean, “Sai quanto si agita con i telefoni – ho perso il conto di quanti ne ha sfasciati solo perché la vocina della compagnia telefonica gli diceva che stava terminando i minuti.”

“Dobbiamo fargli sapere che la traccia sui canili si interseca con quella delle intrusioni demoniache,” disse Sam, “Quindi, se abbiamo trovato il capo finale della matassa, cosa c’è nel mezzo?” ponderò Sam.

“E’ a questo punto che ti esibisci nella tua Danza del Portatile e lo scopri, Samantha,” replicò Dean gesticolando con il suo toast. “Lo schema suggerisce che qualcosa avverrà a breve; forse possiamo scoprire qualcosa quando AAARGH!” Qualcosa di caldo e umidiccio gli si accoccolò in grembo. Dean abbassò gli occhi e ci trovò un muso nero ed un paio di occhioni malinconici puntati sul suo pezzo di toast.

“Figlio di una cagna!” urlò alzandosi di scatto. “Che cazzo, che stai facendo qui dentro?”

“E’ passato attraverso la porta stamattina,” spiegò Bobby, girando il bacon che stava friggendo.

“E che diavolo ti è saltato in mente di lasciarlo entrare?” chiese Dean tenendo il suo toast fuori portata.

“Sei sordo oltre che irritabile, ragazzo?” chiese Bobby, “Ho detto che è passato _attraverso_ la porta. Jimi!” il cane trotterellò verso Bobby e si sedette leccandosi i baffi. Bobby fece cadere un pezzo di bacon.

“E questo perchè?” gli chiese Dean.

“Bacon batte toast, semplice.” Replicò Bobby sedendosi.

“No, intendo, perchè gli stai dando da mangiare?”

“Non ha mangiato molto ieri sera,” spiegò Sam, “Credo si sentisse ancora un po’ disorientato, quella doveva essere la prima volta che vedeva croccantini per cani.”

“Oh, beh, questo spiega tutto,” rispose Dean annuendo saggiamente, “Ovviamente avremmo dovuto svezzarlo al cambio di dieta gradualmente, durante il corso della settimana, ad esempio avremmo potuto mischiare un po’ di croccantini alle sue anime tritate ogni sera, così da non stressare il suo povero pancino… ehi, smettila!”

“Oh, ‘fanculo,” brontolò Sam facendo scivolare un boccone di uova tra le fauci di Jimi sotto il tavolo, “E’ più educato di te.”

“Sono circondato da idioti,” mormorò Dean sedendosi di nuovo, “Idioti sentimentali SMETTILA!” era tornata la sensazione umida sulla coscia. “Nessun uomo sano di mente potrebbe rimanere calmo con i denti di un cerbero così vicini ai suoi gioielli di famiglia…” Fissò i grandi occhi scuri che lo guardavano dal basso. “Ok, ti do il toast, ma tu lo mangi fuori – questo è il patto.” Offrì il toast a Jimi che lo prese delicatamente e trotterellò fuori, sparendo attraverso la porta.

  1. “Dobbiamo dare un freno a questa storia, spaventerà i civili… cosa?” chiese Dean esasperato, quando un testone bruno e sorridente riapparve attraverso la porta. “Sembri un trofeo di caccia,” disse mentre il cane mugolò, “Impagliato e appeso, non è male come idea…”    



“Vuole ancora toast, suppongo,” suggerì Sam sorridendo e indicando fuori dalla finestra. Rumsfeld era seduta sul suo cofano e masticava il toast precedente.

Dean roteò gli occhi. “Oh Dio, tenti di trombare con dei pezzi di toast? Sei inutile come Sam. Ecco,” diede una fetta di bacon a Jimi, che gli sorrise caninamente, la prese con attenzione e sparì di nuovo attraverso la porta.

Bobby riempì platealmente un secchio d’acqua e lo lasciò nel lavabo.

**... oOoOo ….. ... oOoOo ….. ... oOoOo ….. ... oOoOo ….. ... oOoOo …..**

“E’ stato colpito un altro canile,” annunciò Sam, leggendo un articolo in rete, “Tutto uguale agli altri casi, nessun segno di scasso, i passanti hanno sentito i cani abbaiare impazziti, poi silenzio improvviso.”

“Per cosa?” mormorò Dean andando avanti e indietro, “Cosa sta uccidendo questi randagi, e perchè? Fortuna sul fronte cerbero, Bobby?”

“Ho trovato un’altra immagine,” replicò Bobby sorridente, “Ma non è nemmeno lontanamente bello come il tuo ragazzo. Parlando del diavolo…” il ticchettio delle unghie sul pavimento segnalò l’arrivo di Jimi.

“Ok, dobbiamo stabilire un paio di regole basilari su fisica e solidi,” cominciò Dean, ma Jimi gli si sedette di fronte e cominciò ad abbaiare con urgenza.

“Sembra voglia dirti qualcosa,” disse Sam. Jimi abbaiò di nuovo.

Dean roteò gli occhi. “Cosa c’è Lassie? Timmy è caduto nel pozzo? Così impara, quello stronzetto… ehi!” Jimi spinse con la testa contro la gamba di Dean, spingendolo indietro. “Senti, non ho più toast, quindi…”

Annunciato da suono familiare di piume svolazzanti apparve Castiel, appena in tempo perché Jimi si girasse, si sollevasse, e gli poggiasse le zampe sulle spalle.

“Oh!” disse l’angelo con gli occhi leggermente dilatati, mentre Jimi lo fissava.

“Questo non è Rumsfeld,” sottolineò infine. Guardò nuovamente il naso umido ad un paio di centimetri dal suo. “Questo è stato… sorprendente. Non mi aspettavo di trovarmi così d’improvviso tanto vicino ad un cane.” Tornò a guardare Jimi. “”Da dove viene questo cane? La sua prossimità è… non confortevole.”

Dean cercò di non mostrare il suo divertimento. “Potrebbe essere, Cas, potrebbe essere che non ti sia piaciuto il fatto sia apparso senza preavviso nel tuo… _spazio personale_?”

Cas sembrò pensarci. “Sì,” decise, “Credo sia così. Non mi piace il fatto ti sia introdotto nel mio spazio personale,” disse serio a Jimi, “E’ spiacevole. Per favore, allontanati subito.”

Jimi fece come da richiesta e tornò a sedersi accanto a Dean guardando Castiel con diffidenza. Dean sorrise compiaciuto. “Bel lavoro, Jimi,” mormorò.

“Ho ricevuto il tuo messaggio,” continuò Castiel, “Danael in Reception ha detto che sei molto migliorato dall’ultima preghiera. Hai delle informazioni riguardo le intrusioni demoniache in Paradiso?

“Più o meno, pensiamo,” cominciò Sam spiegandogli quel che avevano trovato.”Abbiamo deciso di andare a Minneapolis per controllare.”

“Questo sarebbe prudente,” concordò l’angelo, poi si rivolse a Dean. “La tua preghiera menzionava tu avessi bisogno di aiuto con le tue…” abbassò lo sguardo. “Le tue… regioni basse. Non sembra siano ferite o malate, e non credo che tu, Dean Winchester, ti pentiresti mai di qualunque cosa tu abbia fatto con loro…”

Dean sospirò mentre Sam ridacchiò all’eterna impossibilità angelica di Castiel di capire figure retoriche quali “salvare il culo”. “Intendevo dire che ho bisogno di aiuto con un problema. Nello specifico, lui.” E indicò Jimi che rivolse un sorriso canino a Castiel.

L’angelo inclinò la testa. “Non credo di poter fornire molta assistenza,” disse gravemente. “Ci sono professionisti specializzati nell’addestramento di cani – uno di loro potrebbe istruirti su come addestrarlo a stare lontano dallo spazio personale delle persone…”

“Non è quello che intendevo! Guardalo!” Dean provò di nuovo, “Insomma, _guardalo_ bene.”

Castiel lo fece – la sua espressione mutò dalla sorpresa allo sbalordimento alla totale confusione.

“E’ un cerbero,” annunciò infine.

“Ben fatto, Cas,” trillò Dean, “Puoi essere il mio assistente per la gara, ti lascerò persino reggere la cartelletta…”

“Quel che quest’idiota sta cercando di dire,” tagliò corto Bobby guardando male Dean, “E’ che in un impeto di stupidità è riuscito ad evocare un Segugio degli Inferi, ed ora gli piacerebbe avere un po’ d’aiuto per liberarsene.”

Castiel inclinò la testa, confuso. “Gli umani non possono evocare i cerberi. Non esiste un tale incantesimo.”

“Beh, ora esiste,” sbuffò Sam, raccontando come il Mastro Burlone avesse inavvertitamente scoperto un vero incantesimo. Castiel sembrò preoccupato.

“Dovrei esaminare quegli artefatti,” annunciò, “Potrebbero essere oggetti potenti e pericolosi.”

Sam trovò la copertina di un album dei Motorhead online così che Castiel potesse vederla. “Questo è un interessante esempio di arte concettuale,” commentò l’angelo, “Ma non occulto.” Guardò Dean. “Non capisco perchè quella ragazza a Denver ti ha chiamato in questo modo; è chiaramente basato sull’immagine di una locomotiva a vapore, non vi è nessuna somiglianza tra voi…”

“Oh Dio, troppe informazioni, “ grugnì Sam chiudendo l’immagine della copertina di ‘Orgasmatron’.

Il coltello da cucina fu esaminato e velocemente messo da parte. L’unica cosa potesse apparire remotamente occulta sul libro di algebra era una nota a margine in latino.

“Dean podex est,” lesse Castiel. Sam ridacchiò.

“Che puttana, mi ha chiamato stronzo…” mugugnò Dean.

“Beh, avevi appena buttato la mia tavola dei logaritmi fuori dalla finestra…” si oppose Sam.

“Andiamo avanti,” interruppe Bobby passandogli il centrino. Castiel lo guardò e si accigliò.

“Dove l’hai preso questo?”

“E’ di Bobby,” spiegò Dean, “Li colleziona.”

“Non è che li ‘colleziono’,” chiarì Bobby, “Mi vengono… dati.”

“Da _dove_ vengono esattamente i tuoi centrini?” chiese Sam. Bobby arrossì leggermente.

“Beh, ehm, me li… regalano. Per il Ringraziamento e Natale, soprattutto.” Mormorò.

“Da chi?” Bobby arrossì di nuovo.

“Beh, c’è Fiona, mi manda i suoi biscotti di pastafrolla avvolti in un centrino ogni Natale… Lucy mi manda del pan di zenzero per il mio compleanno, coperto da un centrino…” cominciò a tenere il conto con le dita, “Una volta ricevevo del croccante alle arachidi dalla mia vicina Marcy, quanto mi manca quello, e Kerry-Anne mi manda i biscotti con gocce di cioccolato per Natale, Marilyn mi manda sempre un po’ dei suoi biscotti per il Ringraziamento, li fa a forma di tacchino, dice che un centrino è migliore della plastica con le bolle per conservarli, Catherine mi manda gli amaretti, davvero buoni, e ricevo queste cose strane chiamate Anzacs da Louise da quando si è trasferita in Australia e si è fissata con la cucina del luogo, ma sono proprio gustosi, Josie fa i migliori dannati brownies che abbia mai mangiato e…” si fermò guardando le tre paia di occhi increduli che lo stavano fissando. “Cosa?” chiese.

“Quindi, in pratica,” cominciò Sam, “Una piccola ma considerevole porzione di popolazione femminile ti manda regolarmente prodotti fatti in casa.”

“Già.”

“Avvolti in centrini di pizzo.”

“Già.”

“Ogni anno.”

“Già.”

“Bobby, brutta canaglia!” ridacchiò Dean, “Hai una donna in ogni porto, marinaio…”

“Non essere ridicolo,” sbuffò Bobby, “Una volta cacciavo, ricordatelo – semplicemente ho generato della gratitudine in alcune damigelle in pericolo.”

“Ci scommetto,” Dean sorrise ondeggiando le sopracciglia. Bobby gli diede uno schiaffo sulla testa. “Se possiamo tornare a concentrarci su argomenti al di sopra della cintura,” grugnì a Dean che ancora sorrideva impunito, “Cosa c’è che non va con il centrino, Castiel?”

L’angelo indicò l’intricato disegno. “Questo motivo ripetuto somiglia alla lettera greca Kappa. E questo motivo è una forma invertita del suono ‘b’ delle rune Scandinave primigenie. Si alternano in cerchi concentrici. Ci sono tre ripetizioni di ogni motivo.” Li guardò in attesa.

Dean boccheggiò. “Ehm, vorrei comprare una vocale…”

Sam gli diede un colpo di gomito. “Cosa significa, Cas?”

“Kappa è la prima lettera di _Kerberos_ , il termine greco per…”

“Cerbero,” concluse Bobby, “Il cane da guardia che monitora i cancelli del mondo sotterraneo. E tu pensi che la runa stia per Brandello?”

“E’ quel che credo,” rispose Castiel, “L’enorme cane veniva definito dalla Mitologia Norrena come un cane da guardia, si assicurava che i morti non lasciassero il mondo sotterraneo per disturbare i vivi. Ne hai altri di questi?”

Bobby ne aveva. Moltissimi. Una grossa scatola nella credenza, ripiena di centrini. Alcuni erano ancora incrostati. Dean ondeggiò di nuovo le sopracciglia, con una volgarità tale da essere impossibile a normali sopracciglia umane.

Castiel esaminò attentamente il contenuto della scatola in cerca di oggetti con proprietà occulte.

“Ci sono molti centrini qui, con disegni egualmente sofisticati. La produzione di questi prodotti richiede sicuramente un ottimo professionista, ma non credo che qualcuna delle signore tue amiche sia una strega. È solo una sfortunata coincidenza. Puoi continuare a consumare i prodotti fatti in casa che ti vengono regalati tranquillamente.”

“Beh, questo è un sollievo,” sorrise Bobby tutto felice.

“Anche se mi sento in dovere di avvertirti contro la consumazione immoderata di tali prodotti. La pastafrolla contiene grandi percentuali di grassi saturi animali, così come i biscotti al cioccolato, e la quantità di zuccheri che si trova nei biscotti chiamati ‘Anzacs’ è quasi inconcepibile, e considerando la tua età e la salute del cuore e la percentuale di grasso corporeo, soprattutto in zona addominale…”

“Ok, lo terrò a mente, Piumino,” brontolò rimettendo via i centrini.

“Dunque, il Signore Dei Centrini  non corre pericoli di essere avvelenato da una nefanda intreccia-centrini che si allena nell’arte dell’uncinetto satanico,” concluse Dean, “Quindi che facciamo con lui?” e indicò Jimi, che era ancora ai suoi piedi.

“Non lo so,” rispose Castiel. “Non posso esiliarlo, né distruggerlo, ritornerebbe. Considererò il tuo problema, ma per ora, dovrai portarlo con te. Potrebbe rivelarsi una risorsa – i cerberi furono in origine creati per evitare che i residenti del Mondo Sotterraneo scappassero, e per dar loro la caccia in caso di fuga.”

“Oh, grandioso, davvero grandioso,” si lamentò Dean, affondando nel divano con la testa tra le mani.

Jimi gli poggiò una zampa sul ginocchio per rassicurarlo e abbaiò. Dean sospirò e gli rivolse un sorriso triste.

“Un cacciatore di demoni, eh? Perché non te ne vai un po’ fuori a giocare con Rumsfeld, fai la guardia in giardino?” suggerì, “E’ una bella pupa e le piaci, fidati, non ha tentato di strapparti la testa appena ti ha visto.” Jimi trotterellò fuori dalla porta.

“Quando pensate di partire?” chiese Castiel.

“Domani o dopodomani,” replicò Sam, “Dean pensa che gli attacchi ai canili possano portare a qualcosa, e a me piacerebbe sapere se stanno convergendo verso un posto, o un evento…”

“Molto bene. Contattatemi se trovate qualcosa. Nel frattempo, tenete al sicuro il centrino. Non permettete vi venga sottratto.”

“Sarà fatto, Capitan Uncinetto,” affermò Dean mentre Castiel spariva in un vortice di piume e impermeabile.

**... oOoOo ….. ... oOoOo ….. ... oOoOo ….. ... oOoOo ….. ... oOoOo …..**

Tornarono alle loro ricerche, quando il silenzio della casa fu improvvisamente interrotto dalla voce iraconda di Bobby.

“ **MACHEPALLE-GESùCRISTO-PIANTALASUBITO-DANNATOIDIOTASTRONZO!** ” e fu un incazzatissimo yodel di guerra.

Dean e Sam scattarono in piedi, pistole in pugno, e si precipitarono da Bobby, pronti ad abbattere qualunque cosa stesse tentando di invadere la casa.

Raggiunsero la sala giusto in tempo per vedere Bobby, con il volto stravolto dalla rabbia, correre con un fulmine fuori dalla porta con un secchio in mano.

Lo seguirono all’esterno per vederlo svuotare il contenuto del secchio in direzione di…

“Oh Gesù,” disse Sam debolmente abbassando l’arma, mentre la secchiata d’acqua s’infrangeva su Jimi e Rumsfeld.

Dean si appoggiò al muro guardando la scena leggermente deluso. “Ehi, Jimi!” lo apostrofò, “Dovresti fare di più che strofinarvi il sedere. È proprio inutile quanto te, Sam. Peggio, almeno tu sei riuscito a…”

“Sono legati, Dean,” gli spiegò Sam, a disagio.

“No, non è vero, stavano correndo liberi in cortile…”

“No, sono _incastrati_ ,” continuò Sam, “Vuol dire che hanno… uhm…”

“Davvero? Beh, che ti aspettavi?” chiese Dean ridendo. “Le sue proporzioni sono perfette, è semplice e rustico, è una calamita per pupe che ce l’ha enor- AAAAAIIIEE!” Dean urlò scioccato mentre Sam si accasciò contro il muro ridendo.

“Pfah! Che cazzo? Cazzo!” sputacchiò Dean. Bobby brandiva il suo secchio vuoto.

“Ti avevo avvertito,” ringhiò gravemente il vecchio Cacciatore. “Tieni il tuo cane lontano da Rumsfeld, o giuro che userò quel coltello da cucina per assicurarmi che nessuno dei due possa mai più essere descritto come semplice e rustico.”

“Sì, certo Bobby. Scusa.” Jimi si era disincastrato ed andò a sedersi di fianco a Dean. Riuscirono entrambi a sgocciolare contriti sotto lo sguardo letale di Bobby.

“E dorme con te stanotte,” annunciò Bobby mentre tornava in casa.

“Non può dormire con me! Occuperà tutto il letto!” protestò Dean.

“Allora puoi dividere la cuccia con la pupa sexy, ragazzo,” rispose Bobby senza voltarsi.

Dean guardo male suo fratello che stava ancora ridendo. “Beh, non startene lì impalata, Samantha,” disse levandosi la camicia, “Va’ a prenderci degli asciugamani prima che cominciamo a scrollarci addosso a te.”

 


	9. Capitolo 9

La mattina dopo si misero in marcia promettendo a Bobby che si sarebbero fatti sentire appena trovato qualcosa. Rumfeld salutò Jimi leccandogli un orecchio (sotto supervisione) mentre Bobby mugugnava tetro di coltelli da cucina.

Jimi si sistemò sul sedile posteriore e si mise a dormire, così che viaggiarono piuttosto tranquillamente, finchè…

Dean annusò l’aria. “Ma che…? Ew! Ugh!” puntò uno sguardo accusatore su Sam. “Gah! Gesù, ma sei tu?”

Sam annusò a sua volta e rivolse al fratello un’occhiata sprezzante. “Io? Pensavo fosse il tuo dopobarba.”

“Apri il finestrino,” gli ordinò Dean, “Ti avverto, Samantha, non permetterò che la mia auto venga… contaminata!”

“Dean, non sono io…”

“… Sei a tanto così dal viaggiare sul tetto…” un rombante russare proveniente dal sedile posteriore attirò la loro attenzione. Jimi era steso di schiena con le gambe all’aria ed emetteva piccoli mugolii felici. Mosse di scatto le zampe mandando zaffate  puzzolenti nella loro direzione.

“Oh, merda,” sospirò Dean.

Sam roteò gli occhi. “Quanto sei melodrammatico,” disse, “I cani sono così. Ed anche tu, quando dormi e quando non lo fai, oserei aggiungere. Solo più rumoroso.” Lanciò un’occhiata a Jimi. “E lui non mi ha chiesto di dargli un voto da uno a dieci…”

“Sam, mi lacrimano gli occhi!”

“Abbassa il finestrino, allora.”

“E per cosa, per avere quell’odoraccio tutto addosso mentre esce? Ew!”

“Non è così terribile, Dean….”

“Mi sta bruciando i peli del naso! Mi sta ostruendo i polmoni!” si lamentò Dean. “Se andremo a schiantarci perché la puzza mi ha dissolto le palle degli occhi, poi chi strillerà come una puttanella melodrammatica, eh?”

“Allora accosta, abbasserò uno dei finestrini sul retro…” Dean accostò.

“Pensi sia divertente, vero?” Dean si rimise sulla strada, livido.

“In effetti, sì, mi sto divertendo.” Sam gli sorrise con seccante serenità. “E, di solito, trovi queste situazioni siano picchi d’arguzia. Non riesco a capire cosa ti è preso. Dobbiamo fare rapporto a Bobby, piuttosto, scommetto che non è riportato in nessun testo.”

“Lo sai, questa storia della curiosità intellettuale vi sta sfuggendo di mano,” dichiarò Dean.

“Ha senso, in un certo qual modo, suppongo,” ponderò Sam, “L’odore, intendo…”

“Non riesco a pensare ad una situazione, nemmeno la più bizzarra e perversa, in cui può essere necessario per QUALCUNO, sapere che odore fa la scoreggia di un cerbero.”

“Oh, ma sta’ zitto e guida,” Sam gli rise in faccia di gusto.

Si era preso gioco in precedenza dell’odio patologico di Dean per l’odore di lavanda, ma non vedeva l’ora di riportare tutto a Bobby.

**... oOoOo ….. ... oOoOo ….. ... oOoOo ….. ... oOoOo ….. ... oOoOo …..**

“Forse non è questo,” suggerì Sam. Erano seduti nell’Impala parcheggiata davanti ad un canile nei dintorni di Minneapolis, e guardavano il cancello laterale. Dopo aver trovato un motel opportunamente schifoso, Dean aveva controllato la mappa e previsto quale canile avrebbe potuto essere colpito con più probabilità. Se ne stava seduto nel sedile posteriore dando da mangiare a Jimi dei burritos: tanto non avrebbe potuto far puzzare l’auto ancora di più.

“Se qui non funziona, proviamo di nuovo domani notte,” disse Dean.

“Buuuuueeeeeerrrrrrrrrp,” sembrò concedere Jimi.

“Lo sai che non funziona così, vero?” chiese Sam con voce rassegnata.

“E che ne sai?” rimbeccò Dean, “Magari questa roba avrà l’Effetto Sam anche su di lui, ed eliminerà la lavanda, e… aspetta un minuto,” indicò con un cenno verso il cancello. Una giovane donna stava camminando lungo la strada, si fermò davanti al cancello, si guardò intorno, e si arrampicò velocemente sul filo spinato e sparì all’interno.

I Winchester la seguirono immediatamente, con Jimi che trotterellava silenzioso alle calcagna di Dean. Si arrampicarono sul cancello e saltarono silenziosamente dall’altro lato. Un testone nero apparve attraverso il cancello.

“E Jimi?” chiese Sam.

“Come un coltello nel burro,” sorrise Dean mentre Jimi passava attraverso il filo spinato.

“Dove sarà andata?” si chiese Sam occhieggiando il dedalo di recinzioni che si apriva davanti a loro.

“Non l’ho vista,” replicò suo fratello, “Ci dividiamo, tu da quella parte, io…”

“Aspetta,” lo zittì Sam indicando Jimi. Il segugio stava annusando l’aria. Gli occhi s’illuminarono di rosso e digrignò i denti. Abbassò la testa e cominciò ad annusare, seguendo silenziosamente la traccia. “Io dico di seguire lui.”

“Ehm, già,” concordò Dean prendendo la pistola.

Jimi seguì la traccia senza far rumore, scortandoli attraverso i corridoi, da cui tante paia di occhi ansiosi li seguivano.

In uno dei corridoi tra i recinti, nel centro del canile, trovarono la donna in piedi con le braccia alzate, che intonava versi in una lingua gutturale. A quel punto, avvennero tre cose in rapida successione:

Ogni cane del rifugio cominciò ad abbaiare furiosamente.

Dean fece un passo verso di lei sollevando l’arma, e finì con il piede in un secchio. E rovinò al suolo.

La donna vide i Winchester e sorrise.

“Troppo tardi, Cacciatori,” li derise sorridendo mentre i suoi occhi diventavano neri, “Bacerò un angelo per voi…”

Prima che potesse terminare la frase, Jimi le corse addosso a tutta velocità. La donna cadde pesantemente e Jimi le si piazzò sopra con il pelo ritto e gli occhi rossi di rabbia, ringhiando come un bulldozer con l’indigestione.

La demone spalancò gli occhi terrorizzata mentre tentava di sfuggire a Jimi. “No,” balbettò, “No, no, è il mio turno, è il mio turno, no, no, noooo!” Una spirale di fumo nero emerse dalla sua bocca, ribollendo verso l’alto. Jimi saltò ed affondò i denti nella colonna di fumo, che si agitò e si sollevò mentre il cane la sbatacchiava come un terrier con un ratto. Ci fu un lamento acuto, un ringhiò possente di Jimi, poi il cane sparì in un vortice di luce rossa accecante.

“Ma che…? Jimi? Dov’è andato? Jimi!” lo chiamò Sam tenendo sempre alzata la sua arma.

“Argh! Merda! MERDA!” Dean riuscì a disincagliare il piede dal secchio per la raccolta della cacca. “Merda! Ho infilato un piede nella merda!” si guardò intorno. “Jimi?” si alzò di scatto.

“E’ sparito,” disse Sam preoccupato, “Ha afferrato il demone ed è sparito…”

“Jimi! JIMI! Ehi, Fluffy, dove seiAAAARRGH!” Dean rischiò di cadere di nuovo quando Jimi riapparve all’improvviso proprio davanti a lui, con il suo sorriso canino stampato sul muso, scodinzolando allegro. “Gesù, coso, spazio personale!” si lamentò Dean.

Sam annusò. “C’è odore di zolfo.” Annusò di nuovo. “E viene da lui. Dove sei stato, bello?” allungò la mano per grattare dietro l’orecchio di Jimi, ma la ritirò confuso. “Ehi, è caldo!”

“Beh, ho detto che lo volevo sexy quanto me,” sorrise Dean.

“No, intendo proprio caldo. Di temperatura. Riscaldato. Termicamente elevato.” Jimi si stava raffreddando in fretta grazie all’aria notturna, ma il calore s’irradiava dal cane nemmeno fosse la griglia di un barbecue.

“Ehm, già, decisamente più caldo di… Sam, quanto dovrebbe essere caldo un cane?”

“Intorno ai 38 gradi,” mormorò Sam distrattamente. Aveva sul viso quell’espressione che segnalava sempre a Dean che il criceto sulla ruota nella sua testa si era imbottito di anfetamine, stava ingranando le marce e Sam Stava Deducendo Qualcosa.

La ragazza ch’era stata posseduta si mosse. Jimi si lamentò e trotterellò verso di lei, poi le leccò una mano. Lei si alzò di scatto con un piccolo grido, guardò nei suoi occhioni scruri e profondi, e gli gettò le braccia al collo.

“Grazie, grazie,” singhiozzò mentre Sam e Dean si precipitavano da lei. Lei li guardò.

“Era… era nella mia testa, usava il mio corpo,” incespicò aggrappandosi a Jimi, “Pensavo che sarei morta, finchè lui non l’ha fatto scappare…”

“Sei al sicuro adesso,” disse Sam in Modalità Compassionevole E Generosa, aiutandola ad alzarsi. “Io sono Sam, lui e Dean. Sei del posto?”

“S-sì,” balbettò, “Sono Stacey. Stavo uscendo per andare in auto a prendere la mia borsa, e… e…” i suoi occhi si riempirono di lacrime e la considerevole massa del suo seno, tremò.

“Beh, la cavalleria è arrivata in forze, Stacey,” aggiunse Dean con il suo sorriso assassino.

“Sì, è vero,” disse con un sorriso tremulo, “Non è stato incredibile? Come si chiama?” il suo sguardo adorante cadde nuovamente su Jimi.

“Lui è Jimi,” rispose Sam, sorridendo per il broncio di Dean mentre Jimi insisteva per stringerle la mano e Stacey praticamente cinguettava di quanto fosse bello e coraggioso.

Lasciarono il canile e Dean si godette l’opportunità di poter palpeggiare il culo di Stacey mentre l’aiutava a scavalcare il cancello, poi la riportarono a casa. La ragazza si sedette sul sedile posteriore con Jimi, continuando a grattargli un orecchio e a dirgli quanto gli fosse grata. Dean e Jimi accompagnarono Stacey alla sua porta e poi tornarono al motel.

“Allora, che ne pensi?” chiese Sam.

“Penso che mister Coraggio e io dovremo fare un’altra chiacchierata sulle intromissioni.” Guardò male Jimi nello specchietto retrovisore. “Mi ci sono voluti cinque minuti buoni per vare il suo numero di telefono!”

“Non intendevo questo, Dean…”

“Voglio dire, ehi, mi hai visto cercare di far colpo su Rumsfeld, per caso?”

“Terra a Dean, Terra a Dean, qui Centro di Controllo, per favore utilizzare il cervello sopra la cintura, passo,” sospirò Sam.

“E ti ho dato del bacon da portarle, invece che dello stupido toast! Ingrato… scusa Sam, cosa?”

Sam guardò il fratello con l’Espressione Stronza #2™ (Dean E’ Un Animale Inferiore Governato Da Tre Verbi: Mangiare, Menare e… Quell’Altro) e riprovò. “Intendo, cosa pensi del demone, di quella cosa che ha detto sul baciare un angelo?”

“Beh, direi che stava cercando di fare un altro salto Di Sopra,” commentò Dean, “Ma ancora non capisco la connessione con i canili. E la mossa a la Houdini di Jimi,”guardò di nuovo il cane attraverso lo specchietto, “Dove te ne sei andato, bello?”

“Penso sia andato all’Inferno,” rispose Sam. Dean gli lanciò un’occhiata.

“Cosa?”

“Penso sia andato all’Inferno,” ribadì Sam, “Lo hai visto afferrare il demone una volta che ha lasciato Stacey? Lo ha terrorizzato fino a convincerlo a scappare, e poi… lo ha preso, ed è sparito. È riapparso che era rovente come un forno, e puzzava di zolfo.”

“Tu dici?” chiese Dean. “Pensavo fossero i burritos che facevano effetto…”

“Penso che abbia inseguito il demone, lo abbia snidato, afferrato e poi trascinato di nuovo all’Inferno,” concluse Sam.

Dean riguardò Jimi. “Lo hai fatto davvero?”

“Ruff,” abbaiò Jimi. Si accomodò nel sedile guardandolo con i suoi Occhioni Da Sammy alla massima potenza.

“Beh, bel lavoro, allora,” gli concesse Dean. “Ma devi comunque darti una regolata. O lo dirò a Rumsfeld. Penso sia una tipa gelosa; farà delle cose orribile alla tua naturale rusticità.”

Sam avrebbe potuto giurare che il cane aveva deglutito.

**... oOoOo ….. ... oOoOo ….. ... oOoOo ….. ... oOoOo ….. ... oOoOo …..**

_Rustle-rustle-scruffle-uff-grrr-scruff-scruff-sospir_

“Dean, vuoi piantarla e metterti a dormire?” lo implorò Sam mentre suo fratello si rigirava nel letto per l’ennesima volta.

“Ho i piedi freddi,” si lamentò Dean. “Non riesco a mettermi comodo con i piedi freddi. Perché in questi posti i condizionatori non funzionano mai decentemente?” _Rustle-rustle-scuffle_

“Perché sono a buon mercato e orribili. È per questo che siamo qui. Mettiti altri calzini.” Disse Sam.

“Sto indossando le mie due paia più pesanti. Non posso mettermene altri. _Rustle-rustle-sospir_

“Dean, se non la smetti di agitarti tanto, ti taglierò i piedi, così non dovrai più preoccupartene…”

“E’ stato quello stupido secchio, mi sono dovuto lavare i piedi con il tubo di gomma…” Dean sentì il materasso piegarsi. “Oh no,” ammonì, “Era carino quando avevi cinque anni, ma ora NON ti permetterò d’infilarti nel mio letto, Gigantor, non ho così tanto freddo, e tu russi, ti freghi le coperte e mi prendi a calci, e tenti di smanacciarmi come solo alle signore è consentito…”

“Ruff,” disse una voce nel buio che si sistemava ai piedi del letto di Dean. Dean alzò la testa di scatto. Una grossa forma scura s’intuiva ai suoi piedi.

“Ehi!” gridò, “Che fai lì? C’è un tappeto laggiù con il tuo nome sopra! Bobby dice che se i cani fossero fatti per usare il mobilio nascerebbero con le pantofole!” Jimi sospirò profondamente e chiuse gli occhi. Dean notò che i suoi piedi risultavano decisamente più caldi con il cane accoccolato sul letto.

“Ok, allora, puoi rimanere,” disse, “Ma niente smanacciate in posti strani, perché è già abbastanza disturbante se lo fa Sam, ma con te sarebbe troppo strano. E probabilmente illegale.”

Dean smise di agitarsi. Sam smise di lamentarsi. Discese il silenzio.

Poi…

“Oh, cavolo,” mormorò Dean.

“Cosa?” grugnì Sam esasperato.

“Penso i burritos stiano facendo effetto.” Sam annusò l’aria e ridacchiò senza pietà. Dean sospirò.

Lavanda. Solo, quella volta, con una leggera traccia di gelsomino.

 


	10. Capitolo 10

Era un bel sogno. I sogni di Dean erano solitamente terrificanti, mostravano sangue, e l’Inferno, e dolore, e perdita, e Sam, e sangue e dolore, e Sam e Sangue, e perdita e Sam e Inferno, e Sam e coniglietti (doveva ammettere che quell’ultimo probabilmente ricadeva nella categoria ‘disturbante’ piuttosto che ‘terrificante’, ma lo era comunque abbastanza da farlo svegliare urlando). Quindi era un piacevole cambiamento poter sognare qualcosa – qualcuno – di carino. Qualcuno carino. E che bel corpo, anche, una combinazione tra Susan la Ragazza Delle Pizze e Stacey Culo A Mandolino, forse con un pizzico di Angelina Jolie buttato lì nel mezzo, un bel corpo per quel bel viso da bella brunetta che gli si stringeva addosso. I suoi capelli erano spessi e rigogliosi, gridavano ‘accarezzami ragazzone’, e lui lo fece, e lei sospirò soddisfatta, sorridendo incantevole, si agitava e contorceva contro di lui mentre lo baciava sul petto, sul collo, l’orecchio, per poi leccargli entusiasticamente il naso… un attimo, cosa?...

“Gnnnarrf,” grugnì aprendo un occhio: il naso di Jimi era a meno di due centimetri dal suo.

“Yaaavavviaaa!” ululò svegliandosi di colpo con gli occhi incrociati per cercare di mettere a fuoco il faccione sorridente del bestione. Jimi gli diede un’ultima lappata del buon giorno e saltò giù dal letto.

“Oh, sei sveglio allora,” osservò Sam che se ne stava con le gambe incrociate sul suo letto e guardava lo schermo del suo laptop.

“Sì. Sì, ora sono MOLTO sveglio,” brontolò Dean, “E sai perché sono sveglio?”

“Suppongo perché hai finito di dormire,” rispose Sam senza guardarlo.

“In realtà ha qualcosa a che fare con un cane-sveglia che è scattato sulla mia faccia!” rimproverò Sam. “Perché non hai fatto qualcosa?”

“Ho fatto qualcosa,” disse Sam passandogli il suo cellulare. La foto mostrava Dean e Jimi allungati sul letto, accoccolati vicini. Dean abbracciava il cane con un braccio ed aveva un bellissimo sorriso stampato sulle labbra. Jimi teneva la testa sulla spalla di Dean ed aveva un grosso sorriso canino stampato sul muso.

“Hai fatto una _foto_?” Dean era senza fiato. “Avrebbe potuto mangiarmi la faccia!”

“Coso, lo hai rimpinzato talmente tanto di burritos la notte scorsa, che dubito gli sarebbe entrato un solo orecchio in più. E comunque,” continuò Sam, “Non solo ti ha fatto smettere di lamentare per il freddo, sembrava ti stessi anche divertendo.”

“Cosa?” Dean era incredulo.

“Ti ricordi quella volta in Colorado, quando sei sparito per un week end con le due gemelle? I tuoi sogni sono stati decisamente pornografici per una settimana abbondante, dopo. E lo so, perché sono stato costretto ad ascoltare la colonna sonora ogni notte. Ecco, facevi quei versi lì.”

Dean s’imbarazzò leggermente e mormorò qualcosa contenente la parola ‘puttana’, rilanciando a Sam il suo cellulare. “Qualche altra idea?”

“Non sul perché, ma forse sul quando,” replicò Sam, “Penso tu abbia ragione – il numero degli animali coinvolti negli attacchi sta aumentando. Quello della notte scorsa sarebbe stato il più numeroso fino ad ora. Qualunque cosa stiano facendo, avverrà entro la settimana. Buongiorno Jimi,” sorrise al cane che si era arrampicato sul suo letto per salutarlo. “Oh, guarda,” continuò con voce delusa, “Dean ha cancellato quella foto così dolce di voi due dal mio cellulare. Non è un cattivone?”

“Voglio fare colazione,” bofonchiò Dean vestendosi, “Va’ ad acconciarti i capelli e rifarti il trucco, Samantha.”

“Sì, è un cattivone,” continuò Sam grattando Jimi dietro un orecchio, “Non è grandioso io l’abbia scaricata sul laptop…”

"Sam…"

“… ed istallata come wallpaper…” Sam sorrise raggiante a suo fratello prima d’infilarsi in bagno, lasciando a Dean il tempo di guardare sul computer ed affrontare l’orribile verità.

“SAAAM!” Dean sospirò e diede una pacca sulla testa a Jimi.

“Sei fortunato che siamo in Minnesota,” gli disse, “Appena la temperatura scende sotto il livello ghiacciolo, torni a dormire sul pavimento, ok?”

“Ruff,” gli rispose Jimi, riuscendo a comunicare la certezza che avrebbe avuto accesso al letto per un bel po’ ancora.

**... oOoOo ….. ... oOoOo ….. ... oOoOo ….. ... oOoOo ….. ... oOoOo …..**

“Ehi, ehi, con calma Sam,” Dean passò al fratello la busta di patatine mentre parcheggiava davanti al negozio di animali.

“Pa… pa… pa…” balbettò Sam, respirando affannosamente nella busta.

“Con calma, fratello, respira,” lo consolò Dean mettendogli una mano sulla spalla per calmarlo. Jimi offrì un verso d’incoraggiamento dal sedile posteriore.

“Pazzi Amici Dei Cani,” riuscì a dire Sam, l’attacco di panico stava passando, “Questi posti sono pieni di Pazzi Amici Dei Cani.” La terrificante esperienza che l’aveva visto vagabondare senza sospettar nulla nei possedimenti delle Pazze Amiche Dei Cani quando Dean era stato trasformato in un cane-nel-corpo-di-un-uomo, aveva lasciato in lui delle profonde e mai guarite ferite psicologiche. Non si era mai completamente ripreso dall’orribile immagine mentale di Dean con indosso un collare borchiato con guinzaglio abbinato.

“Senti, dobbiamo prendergli un po’ di cose,” disse Dean. Quando si erano fermati per fare carburante, quella mattina, il grosso cane senza collare o guinzaglio aveva attirato attenzioni non richieste. Fortunatamente, Jimi aveva affascinato il poliziotto mettendo in mostra i suoi adorabili occhioni scuri, un’impeccabile obbedienza ed una ferrea educazione che prevedeva strette di mano-zampa. Quindi si era limitata ad avvertire Dean di procurargli l’occorrente il più presto possibile. “E dobbiamo prendergli del cibo per cani, comunque,” – Dean non voleva ripetere l’incidente dal leggero sentore di gelsomino – “E un collare è una buona idea, lo farà sembrare ordinario e domestico. Puoi rimanere in auto. Io e Jimi ce la facciamo.”

“No, no, sto bene,” disse Sam con determinazione. “Questa volta so cosa aspettarmi.”

“Così si fa.”

“Ed ho il mio fratellone ed il suo fedele segugio che mi proteggeranno.”

“Ti guarderemo le spalle, fratello.” Jimi abbaiò di nuovo per incoraggiarlo, strofinando il muso sulla spalla di Sam.

“Andrà tutto bene.”

“Assolutamente.”

“Ed ho un coltello d’argento, a scanso di equivoci…” una delle sue palpebre scattò chiudendosi e riaprendosi leggermente.

“Uhm, non credo proprio sarà necessario accoltellare qualcuno,” suggerì Dean con attenzione. Poi si rivolse a Jimi. “Se una commessa dovesse aver l’aria di volersi avvicinare troppo a Sam, voglio che tu faccia da interferenza. Vai con gli Occhioni Da Sammy a piena potenza e distraila, ok?”

“Rumff”, abbaiò Jimi con un’espressione risoluta. _Bado io del ragazzo, Capo._

“Bravo bello.” Dean scese dall’auto ed aprì la portiera per Jimi. Sam scivolò giù a sua volta e si mise ben dritto. Si portò dietro la busta di plastica, non si poteva mai sapere.

Avrebbe anche potuto non preoccuparsi. Nel momento in cui Dean e Jimi oltrepassarono la porta d’ingresso, la marea delle Pazze Amiche Degli Animali discese su di loro con articolate grida di adorazione.

“Oooh salve bellezza!” gorgogliò allegra a Jimi una rossa formosa, mentre il cane porgeva la zampa a tutte le Pazze Amiche Dei Cani, “Ed anche il tuo umano non è male,” aggiunse. “Come posso aiutarvi, ragazzi?”

“Questo individuo incredibilmente attraente ha bisogno di un collare, e di un guinzaglio,” disse Dean con un sorriso grattando un orecchio a Jimi.  

“Sono sicura che troveremo qualcosa di adatto,” rispose, poi aggiunse, “E qualcosa anche per il cane?” inarcando allusiva un sopracciglio.

Sam sussultò e strinse più forte la busta di patatine in cerca di conforto.

Dean e Jimi si trovavano nel loro elemento mentre l’adorante seguito li faceva pascolare per tutto il nogozio per provare i vari collari. Ce n’erano con le borchie, con gli strass, intrecciati, di pelle semplice, intarsiati, fatti di catene, per pellicce sensibili, anti-pulci, _Ma di quanti tipi di collare ha bisogno un cane?_ Ponderò Sam mentre le Pazze Amiche Dei Cani coccolavano Jimi, _Ma è come le scarpe per le donne?_

“Ehi, Sam!” lo chiamò Dean. Quando ebbe la totale attenzione del fratello, gli mostrò un collare rosso con strass verdi identico a quello che stava indossando Jimi in quel momento, e se lo avvicinò al collo. “Guarda, siamo appaiati!”

“Questo ti sta davvero bene, sai, mette in risalto i tuoi occhi,” miagolò la rossa Pazza Amica Dei Cani.

Sam sbiancò e cominciò a respirare nella busta di plastica. Avrebbe potuto giurare che sia Dean che Jimi gli stavano sorridendo. _Sgualdrine_ , pensò acido, cercando di pensare a tutto tranne che a Dean e Jimi camminare in strada con collari uguali _lavaggio del cervello la la la la la la…_

Mentre cercava di guardare ovunque piuttosto che suo fratello (che aveva cominciato a giocare con un collare viola glitterato), gli cadde l’occhio su una pila di volantini sul bancone. Ne prese uno e lo lesse velocemente.

**GARA CANINA STATALE – QUALIFICAZIONE NAZIONALE**

**CONFORMAZIONE – OBBEDIENZA – AGILITA’**

Il criceto sulla ruota s’infilò in bocca una manciata di speed, buttò giù con lunghe sorsate di Red Bull e cominciò ad andare a tutta birra.

Quando finalmente lasciarono il negozio con un nuovo collare per Jimi (non troppo appariscente, nero con piccole borchie) ed un guinzaglio, cibo per cani ed il numero della rossa, Sam si era calmato abbastanza da mostrare il volantino a Dean.

“Penso di sapere dove stanno pianificando il loro gran finale.”

**... oOoOo ….. ... oOoOo ….. ... oOoOo ….. ... oOoOo ….. ... oOoOo …..**

Dopo cena, quella sera, Dean controllò la mappa. “E’ proprio nel mezzo,” disse indicando lo stadio sede della gara canina, “E’ proprio nel mezzo di questo schema assolutamente fuori da ogni schema.”

“Hanno gradualmente aumentato il numero di animali,” mormorò Sam, “Lì ce ne saranno centinaia, no, migliaia di cani in un posto solo. Qualunque cosa vogliano fare, ci proveranno lì.”

“Vedi?” disse Dean prendendo a sua giacca, “Non solo è divertente da morire, qualche volta è anche costruttivo.” Prese le chiavi. “Mi vedo con Kerryn…”

“Chi?”

“Kerryn, la rossa Matta Per I Cani, per bere qualcosa e, uhm, farci compagnia. Tu rimani qui e tieni d’occhio Sam per me, Jimi.” Jimi piegò la testa ed abbaiò. _Nessun problema, Capo._ “Non aspettatemi, ragazzi.”

“D’accordo,” sbuffò Sam, ma quando Dean gli sorrise in un certo modo, gli lanciò l’Espressione Stronza #2™ ed aggiunse velocemente “Se stai per fare qualche commento sul fatto che stai immaginando cosa fa in stile canino a parte il suo lavoro, non voglio sentirlo.”

“Guasta feste,” sorrise Dean, “Anche se, stavo per aggiungere che, forse, se farò il cattivo, mi sculaccerà con un giornale arrotolato…” e scappò fuori dalla porta mentre Sam gli lanciava un cuscino urlandogli che era un coglione.

Sam tornò al suo laptop. “Sembra siamo rimasti io e te a lavorare, bello,” sorrise allungandosi per accarezzare Jimi sulla testa.

Il suo sorriso scemò quando si accorse che Jimi non stava indossando il suo collare…

_No no no no buon Dio no no lavaggio del cervello lavaggio del cervello_

“Rumph” gli fece compassionevole il cane appoggiandosi con la testa su un ginocchio di Sam, mentre il ragazzo cominciava a respirare nella busta di plastica.

 


	11. Capitolo 11

“Avresti fatto cosa?” Dean interruppe per un attimo il suo ultimo esperimento gastrointestinale su Jimi, che consisteva nel lanciare M&Ms al cane – l’entusiasta assistente ricercatore, che le prendeva a mezz’aria.

“Ho detto che ti ho iscritto alla gara per cani,” replicò Sam, che aveva puntualmente annotato tutti i risultati degli esperimenti di Dean una volta manifestatisi gli effetti, e li aveva riportati a Bobby (anelli di cipolle = violette, patatine fritte = arancio, ciambelle = rose). “I Pazzi Amici Dei Cani possono anche conoscere tutto sui cani, ma non hanno nessun Pazzo Smanettone Di Computer che gl’insegni qualcosa sulla sicurezza on-line. Se qualcosa deve succedere, dobbiamo essere nel ground zero.” C’erano stati altri due attentati a canili, così come previsto dalle estrapolazioni schematiche di Dean – erano stati interrotti dai Winchester e fermati da Jimi che si era esibito nella solita routine del seguire la traccia del demone per poi de-localizzarlo nuovamente all’inferno. I riconoscenti tramiti salvati erano stati un’altra giovane donna con un culo meravigliosamente a mandolino, dalla quale Dean aveva ricevuto il numero di telefono, sollecitata dall’aiuto di Jimi, ed una vecchia signora con poco culo ma un vero talento per la cucina, dalla quale Dean aveva avuto due tortini di mele e cannella ed un sacchetto di biscotti al triplo cioccolato, ancora sollecitati dall’aiuto di Jimi (biscotti al triplo cioccolato = frangipani.)

“Non possiamo andarci come spettatori?” chiese Dean lanciandosi in bocca un bon bon. “Io e Jimi possiamo andarcene in giro, fingendo di guardare le ragazze. Beh, possiamo andarcene in giro e guardare davvero le ragazze, mentre cerchiamo attività demoniache.”

“I cani che non sono iscritti non possono entrare nel perimetro,” rispose Sam, “E’ l’unico modo per poter far entrare Jimi.” Dean annuì riluttante – il talento di Jimi come segugio di tracce demoniache sarebbe stato insostituibile.

“Vuoi che impersoni un Pazzo Amico Dei Cani? Non so come si fa a impersonarne uno!”

“Chiediti semplicemente ‘Cosa Farebbe Kerryn?’,” suggerì Sam, forse un po’ troppo acido.

“ Non credo sia una buona idea, bello, perché quel che farebbe lei, probabilmente mi farebbe arrestare se lo facessi in un luogo pubblico…”

“Senti, hai impersonato qualunque cosa, Dall’agente dell’FBI al prete cattolico. Abbiamo finto di essere dottori di orsetti, santo cielo!” disse Sam. “il Pazzo Amico Dei Cani dovrebbe essere una passeggiata.”

“D’accordo, d’accordo,” sospirò Dean lanciando un’altra caramella a Jimi, “Cosa dobbiamo fare?”

“Parteciperà al Working Group, Sezione Aperta. Il suo pedigree è ‘Winchester Ladies’ Man’. Deve girare in pista ed apparire fenomenale. Tu dovrai girare con lui. Essere fenomenale per te è opzionale.”

“Essere fenomenale è inevitabile, per me,” sorrise Dean infilandosi in bocca una manciata di M&Ms.

“Dovremo insegnargli a mettersi in fila – è richiesto dalla gara – ma tanto lui è intelligente, non credo avrà problemi, ed avrà bisogno di un bagno…”

“Yipe!” Jimi alzò la testa di scatto con gli occhi allarmati. Saltò giù dal letto di Dean e vi si nascose sotto.

“Jimi? Jimi!” Dean si accucciò sul pavimento per sbirciare sotto il letto. Sam si unì a lui.

Un paio di enormi occhi ansiosi spiò verso di loro.

“Che diavolo è successo?” chiese Sam sconcertato.

“Tu,” grugnì Dean, “Per essere uno che dovrebbe essere tanto intelligente… non si deve mai dire la parola con la b ad un cane! E lo hai sentito Bobby – Jimi è un cane ora! Ehi, bello,” agitò il sacchetto di M&Ms invitante, “Non dar retta al Sasquatch, lui non esiste davvero, sai. Andiamo, non voleva dire niente.”

Gli occhioni ansiosi arretrarono ancora di più sotto il letto, e si lamentò.

“Va tutto bene Jimi,” lo blandì Dean lanciandogli una M&Ms, “Vieni fuori.”

Una lunga lingua prensile si allungò abbastanza da raggiungere la caramella, ma il resto del cane rimase immobile.

“Sembra dovremo aspettare finchè non si annoierà e verrà fuori da solo,” osservò Dean.

“Potremmo provare con la parola con la p,” suggerì Sam, “non dovrebbe avere l’effetto opposto?”

“La parola con la p?”

“Sì, insomma, dici ‘passeggiata!’ ad alta voce, e…”

Jimi praticamente esplose dal suo nascondiglio, abbaiando entusiasta, saltellando sul posto e scodinzolando furiosamente il suo moncherino di coda.

“Già, grazie mille, genio,” brontolò Dean, “Io non lo so, questi sono i benefici di un’educazione superiore, ma che diavolo ti hanno insegnato a Stenford? Jimi, piantala!” urlò mentre il cane gli gironzolava intorno. “Oh, ora devo portarlo fuori, per forza. Andiamo, bello,” raccolse il guinzaglio di Jimi, “Penso di aver visto un ristorante di pollo fritto a qualche isolato da qui, stasera ti introdurrò a nuovi sapori, e magari ad un odore meno agghiacciante.”

“Arf!” Jimi gli mostrò il suo sorriso canino.

“Avrò i compiti a casa per voi, ragazzi, quando tornerete,” disse Sam, “Dovreste guardare qualche clip di gare per cani, per capire cosa dovrete fare.”

“A meno che non incontriamo qualche bella gnocca mentre portiamo in giro la nostra inevitabile figaggine, giusto, amico?” sorrise Dean. “Ti faremo uno squillo se verremo distratti.”

Dean e Jimi uscirono, lasciando Sam al suo laptop. Annusò l’aria e prese il cellulare per messaggiare Bobby.

_M &Ms = caprifoglio/mughetto?_

**... oOoOo ….. ... oOoOo ….. ... oOoOo ….. ... oOoOo ….. ... oOoOo …..**

Era tutto tranquillo, pensò Sam. Troppo tranquillo.

Dena aveva riempito la vasca e chiamato Jimi nel bagno. Ma erano già passati cinque minuti.

Sam aveva il terribile sospetto Dean si fosse sabotato da solo mormorando il fatale incantesimo: _quanto potrà essere difficile?_ Aveva visibilmente sussultato quando Dean aveva pronunciato quelle parole; dato come ruotava la fortuna dei Winchester, il Karma Universale rallentava il suo corso e cominciava a sonnecchiare annoiato non appena uno dei due pronunciava quelle fatali parole.

Ti facevo sempre il b-a-g-n-o, e tu non eri mica tanto semplice da maneggiare, gli aveva detto Dean.

Io non ero un bestione di ottanta chili con un’avversione per il b-a-g-n-o, aveva sottolineato Sam.

Ho i suoi giocattoli per convincerlo, ed un collare da afferrare, il che sarebbe stato molto utile anche con te, aveva ricordato Dean.

Possiamo evitare di parlare di umani con il collare? Lo aveva pregato Sam chiedendosi dove si fosse cacciata la sua busta di patatine vuota.

Jimi era trotterellato in bagno quando era stato chiamato, e Dean aveva mostrato il pollice alzato a Sam. Cinque minuti prima.

Era tutto tranquillo. Troppo tranquillo.

E poi non lo fu più.

“Ehi!” _splash splash_

“Yipe!” _splosh crash slosh_

“JIMI!” _thump slosh splash_

“Yaiiiiiipe!” _thump slosh BANG splash_

“Figliodiunacagna!” _slosh whump SPLASH_

La porta del bagno si aprì. Dean era lì, completamente zuppo dalla testa ai piedi.

“Uhm, hai bisogno di una mano?” chiese incerto Sam.

“Assolutamente no,” rispose calmo Dean, raggiungendo con nonchalance il suo letto togliendosi nel frattempo i vestiti zuppi fino a rimanere in mutande, “Ho la situazione sotto controllo. Tutto sta procedendo secondo i piani.”

“Ehm, ok, allora,” Sam aveva qualche dubbio, “Chiama se hai bisogno, sai, di assistenza.”

Dean annuì e, con tutta la dignità che poteva permettersi un uomo in boxer bagnati, ritornò in bagno.

Era tutto tranquillo. Troppo tranquillo…

Sam bussò alla porta.

“Dean? Va tutto bene?” chiese incerto.

“Tutto bene, Sam,” rispose Dean, “L’Operazione B-A-G-NO è quasi completata.”

Sam annuì, poi spinse un po’ la porta per aprirla, troppo curioso di capire cosa stesse succedendo. “Posso aiutarti se…”

“Ti ho già detto che ho la situazione sotto controllo,” disse calmo Dean. Era seduto nella vasca con Jimi incastrato tra le sue ginocchia con un’espressione addolorata, e lavava il cane con tutto l’aplomb che può permettersi un uomo mentre è seduto in mutande in una vasca da bagno piena di bollicine, mentre lava un cane che vorrebbe essere da tutt’altra parte.

“Ehm, ok, quindi, ehm, vi lascio fare. Cerca di lasciarmi un po’ d’acqua calda.” Sam si ritirò e si sedette sul suo letto, immaginando quale sorta di incubi gli avrebbe creato quella visione di suo fratello che divideva serenamente un bagno con un cerbero. Bobby non gli avrebbe mai creduto…

Drappeggiò un braccio in un asciugamani, prese il cellulare e si avvicinò al bagno. Con movimento fulmineo aprì la porta, infilò dentro il braccio, e…

_click_

“SAAAAAM!” all’ululato furioso seguì una cascata d’acqua dalla vasca. L’asciugamani arginò i danni. Era un peccato non spedissero cartoline natalizie, pensò tra se Sam, ridacchiando mentre spediva la foto a Bobby, perché sarebbe stata una grandiosa immagine da metterci sopra.

**... oOoOo ….. ... oOoOo ….. ... oOoOo ….. ... oOoOo ….. ... oOoOo …..**

“Deeeeean!” qualche tempo dopo si sent’ dal bagno un altro ululato furibondo, “Il mio shampoo è quasi finito! Dimmi che non hai…”

“Beh, la bestia è enorme,” razionalizzò Dean. “E mi sono lavato i capelli anch’io mentre ero lì, almeno ho risparmiato tempo.”

“LO HAI FATTO! COGLIONE!” una testa arrabbiata ripiena di capelli si mostrò dalla porta del bagno. “Non posso credere tu abbia usato quasi un’intera bottiglia del mio shampoo per un cane!”

“Ora ha un buon odore,” rimarcò Dean, mentre Sam tornava in bagno mugugnando bestemmie, sottolineando l’uscita di scena con l’Espressione Stronza #7™ (Riesci Ad Essere Trempendamente Irragionevole Dean, Lo Sai?)

Dean prese le chiavi e la giacca. “Vado a prendere la cena,” urlò. “Andiamo Jimi,” continuò più piano, “Sarà meglio non essere nei paraggi quando si accorgerà che abbiamo usato tutto il…”

“DEEEEEEEEAN! Dove diavolo è il mio balsamo?”


	12. Capitolo 12

“Perché ridacchi?” chiese Dean a Sam che tornava dallo sportello registrazioni.

“Il tuo numero,” replicò il suo fratellino, appiccicandolo alla manica di Dean. “Guarda, è 666.”

“C’è dell’ironia alla Iron Maiden da qualche parte, ma è troppo presto perché la veda,” sbadigliò Dean.

“Beh, le registrazioni devono avvenire prima delle 9,” gli ricordò Sam, “E questo ci da del tempo in più per guardarci intorno e cercare di scoprire qualunque cosa somigli ad un’attività demoniaca. Magari voi due potete esercitarvi ancora un po’ nelle pose, prima dell’esame.”  

“Ehi, non abbiamo bisogno di esercitarci per essere fenomenali, non è vero, Jimi?” il cane abbaiò per mostrare di essere d’accordo. “Siamo fenomenali senza doverci impegnare. Siamo fenomenali persino dormendo.”

“Beh, fate una bella coppia,” sorrise Sam. Non aveva ancora detto a suo fratello che aveva ulteriori prove fotografiche, e con Jimi e Dean che dividevano lo stesso cuscino.

“E’ una ragionevole sistemazione per dormire, col freddo invernale,” disse Dean sula difensiva. “E lui non russa o non si dimena nel sonno o non mi palpeggia come invece faresti tu. In più, ora che ho trovato l’ingrediente segreto, ha anche un profumo migliore del tuo.” (Sam aveva massaggiato Bobby la sera prima: _pollo fritto = cannella_.)

Fecero un tranquillo, ma attento giro del percorso dello show, tre paia di occhi e un naso nero, pronti ad intercettare qualunque segno demoniaco.

“Queste persone si comportano come se fossero possedute,” osservò Dean quando gironzolarono in un’altra area dello show. Un drappello di Pazzi Amici Dei Cani affollavano il perimetro del circuito; stavano saltellando sul posto, spupazzando e sprimacciando giocattoli per cani, ed in generale facendo un casino tale da far pensare ai lamenti straziati dei dannati dei circoli più bassi dell’inferno.

“Quelli sono gli addestratori,” lo informò Sam, “Stanno cercando di attirare l’attenzione dei cuccioli, così da farli stare dritti.”

“Mi rimangio tutto – non sono posseduti, sono alieni,” Dean cambiò idea quando una signora particolarmente grossa agitò una ranocchia di peluche emettendo versi che sembravano quelli di un asino a cui avevano tirato la coda. “Sono tremendi come le mamme di 'Toddlers and Tiaras'.*”

Gli spettatori dimostrarono di essere altrettanto bizzarri. Drappelli di uomini e donne di mezza età si affollavano intorno ad ogni percorso, ispezionando attentamente i pamphlet del programma. Avevano tutti un’espressione a culo di gallina, anche mentre mormoravano tra loro.

“Ha un bel coraggio a portare quella cosa in gara – pare non abbia le zampe…”

“Quello ha le labbra sporgenti, come il parafango di un Mack Truck…”

“Certo, ha il garretto talmente bovino che potresti mungerlo…”

“Sam, siamo alla presenza di uno scoppio di follia di massa,” annunciò Dean.

“Beh, guarda il lato positivo,” mormorò Sam, “Se un demone prova a fare qualcosa, ce ne accorgeremo perché sembrerà una botta di normalità.”

Avevano controllato due piste, e niente attività demoniache, ma loro tre avevano attirato parecchia attenzione; 'Winchester Ladies' Man' era un cane magnifico.

“Oh, ma guarda che meraviglia,” ammirò una sosia di Joan Rivers** che voleva far accoppiare la sua femmina di Rottweiler con un viso ben rifinito. “Quell’è la sua tariffa da stallone?” chiese a Sam.

“Può averlo per 500 dollari,” rispose spingendo suo fratello verso di lei, “E ci metto dentro anche il cane, gratis.”

Lei rise di cuore mentre Dean arruffò le penne, oltraggiato. “Mh, forse andrò a rompere il mio salvadanaio,” ridacchiò. San sorrise soddisfatto per lo scherzo al fratello mentre si allontanavano.

“Mi sento insultato,” mugugnò Dean, “Molto insultato. Profondamente insultato. Se vuoi farmi battere, io valgo 500 dollari per trenta minuti, e non ti darò nessuna percentuale.”

Alla fine arrivò anche la chiamata per il Working Group, Sezione Aperta.

“E’ la vostra chiamata, ragazzi,” disse Sam, “Andiamo.”

**... oOoOo ….. ... oOoOo ….. ... oOoOo ….. ... oOoOo ….. ... oOoOo …..**

“Dovrai tenere un passo dritto, deciso ed energico,” disse Sam grattando la testa a Jimi, “E tieni gli occhi su di lui se devi rimanere fermo per essere esaminato, ok? Non cercare di stringere la zampa. E tu, non metterti tra lui e il giudice,” stornò la sua attenzione su Dean, “E no, ripeto NON cercare di far colpo su di lei, sono stato chiaro?”

“Coso,” Dean rabbrividì, “Non credo basterebbero nemmeno quei mille dollari l’ora…” fece un cenno verso il giudice, una donna dall’aspetto severo che aveva superato i sessanta.

“Frau Doktor Ursula Schneider è un giudice di fama internazionale per la Conformazione Canina…” spiegò Sam consultando il suo pamphlet.

“… Che sembra un bulldog,” terminò Dean, “Ma non saprei dire quale parte.”

“Cerca… cerca solo di sorridere educatamente, allora.” Sam diede un colpetto a Dean con il pamphlet.

C’erano dozzine di cani per quella gara. Gira in tondo con l’aria fenomenale, fermo e dritto con l’aria fenomenale, gira in tondo con l’aria fenomenale, fermo e dritto con l’aria fenomenale… Dean decise che cominciava ad avere le vertigini. Poi Frau Doktor Bulldog si consultò coi suoi secondi, che cominciarono a chiamare i vari numeri.

“623… 627… 635… 648… 649… 651… 655… 659… 666… 671…”

“Che vuol dire?” sibilò Dean a Sam, che era in piedi dall’altro lato della barricata della pista. “Siamo estromessi?”

“No!” sibilò a sua volta Sam, “Siete dentro! Vai ad allinearti! E non spaventare gli altri!”

Applausi educati e bocche a culo di gallina, salutarono il round finale della gara.

Dean si ritrovò ad essere inspiegabilmente disturbato dal modo in cui Frau Doktor Culodigallina palpeggiava Jimi. _Si sta divertendo un po’ troppo_ , ma si sforzò di non accigliarsi. Quella stupida vecchia strega non riusciva nemmeno a decidersi: mandò sia Jimi che un Malamute a fare un altro giro, solo per poterli poi richiamare e toccare di nuovo, _smanacciare_ di nuovo, vecchia pervertita…

Era così impegnato a schifarla che quasi non sentì il suo numero che veniva chiamato.

“Primo posto, munero 666, Winchester Ladies’ Man.”

“Cazzarola, Jimi,” disse piano al cane, “Hai vinto…”

Sam si trattenne decisamente meno. “Avete vinto, ragazzi, avete vinto!” urlò. “Non rimanete lì impalati, fate il vostro giro!”

Dean sorrise incerto mentre portava Jimi per fare un altro giro di pista, ma il cane sorrideva e sculettava tutto contento mentre il giudice parlava al microfono: “Questo cane è un bellissimo esemplare, di corporatura forte, espressivo, asciutto e solido. Schiena dritta, buona angolazione del collo e torace proporzionato. Dimostra di saper affrontare con velocità e maestria il percorso, ha un carattere forte…”

“Sta recitando un incantesimo?” mormorò a Sam mentre gli passavano accanto.

“Credo stia solo descrivendo la miticità di Jimi,” sorrise Sam.

Dean riuscì persino a sorridere con convinzione e a stringerle la mano quando Frau Doktor Facciadapuzzolamorta premiò Jimi con una coccarda. La donna tirò fuori un’espressione terrificante (che i Winchester decifrarono essere un sorriso, e no, Dean, non credo sia un vampiro, anche se ha una dentatura spaventosa) quando alla fine, Jimi, insistette nello stringerle la mano. Ci fu un profondo “Awwwww” da parte del pubblico e un giro finale di applausi.

“Quello era decisamente leccare i piedi al giudice,” gli disse Sam quando ritornarono al loro motel, dopo che non erano riusciti a riscontrare nessun segno di attività demoniache nemmeno dopo un giro finale del perimetro di gara.

“Affascinava il giudice, ecco cosa faceva,” lo corresse Dean. “Non è successo niente, comunque – qualunque cosa stiano pianificando, sarà domani. Dobbiamo trovare un modo per sgattaiolare di nuovo dentro.”

“Non ne avremo bisogno,” sottolineò Sam, “Grazie a Jimi e alla sua miticità, abbiamo una scusa legittima per essere lì domani, per la gara del Il Migliore Dello Show.”

“E questo rende quasi passabile il fatto che Frau Doktor Forsenonunvampiro lo ha molestato, allora.” Fece una pausa, pensoso. “Dobbiamo festeggiare. Altro pollo fritto, Vostra Miticità?” chiese allo specchio.

"Ruff,"

“E dobbiamo fargli una foto con la sua coccarda e mandarla a Bobby,” aggiunse.

“D’accordo,” disse Sam, “Aspetterò finchè non sarete accoccolati a letto, stasera, con Jimi che indossa nient’altro che la sua coccarda, tu perverso bastardo…”

“Sei disgustosa, Samantha.” Ringhiò Dean. “Mi tiene caldo. È meglio di una coperta elettrica.”

“E’ probabilmente un genere che le fangirls non hanno ancora esplorato nelle loro fanfictions,” continuò Sam, “Per ora. Dean/cane. Sono sicuro che se suggerissi l’idea su internet, avremmo delle disturbanti-ma-forse-incomprensibilmente-erotiche storie da leggere prima di addormentarci, e per la fine della settimana…”

“Sam…”

“Insomma, se l’incesto non le disturba, il bestiality deve per forza avere un fan base.”

“Sam…”

“Saresti più a tuo agio con una Dean/Rumsfeld? In fondo lei è una femmina. O magari tu e Jimi potreste coinvolgerla in un’interessante cosa a tre…”

“SAM!” guaì Dean. “Se non chiudi immediatamente la bocca, improvviserò una piccola piece teatrale, del genere Sam/Stivale di Dean. Il mio stivale lancia e tu, stramboide capellone, tu prendi.” Ringhiò. “E se ti dovesse anche solo CAPITARE di PENSARE di rendere pubblica quella foto di me e Jimi, t’inzupperò personalmente in brodo di pollo fritto e ti lancerò al cerbero.”

 

 

 

*Non ho la forza per tentare di spiegare quanto posso essere matti (clinicamente) gli americani, andate qui <http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Toddlers_%26_Tiaras> per capire di cosa si tratta. Ma io mi terrei stretta la mia ignoranza (e la mia innocenza.).

** <http://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Joan_Rivers>


	13. Capitolo 13

“Cosa c’è, bello?” chiese Dean grattando un orecchio a Jimi. Il cane sembrava a disagio, continuava a ringhiare e lamentarsi senza soluzione di continuità.

“Mi chiedo se non stia cercando qualcosa,” chiese Sam. “Forse sta annusando qualcosa, ma non riesce a capire cosa.”

“Forse dovremmo dividerci,” suggerì Dean. Avevano già fatto tutto il giro del circuito, ma c’erano già tantissimi cani in giro per quel secondo turno, ed altri ne stavano arrivando. “Così copriremo un’aria più vasta con più attenzione. Ce l’hai il coltello?”

“Io ce l’ho, tu cos’hai?”

“Io ho Jimi,” rispose Dean compiaciuto, dando una pacca sulla testa al cane. “Ok, tu va’ da quella parte, e chiama se noti qualcosa.” Si divisero mentre Jimi annusava l’aria, ancora a disagio.

Sam ispezionò la sua parte di circuito in modo sistematico, il suo cervello controllava per metà il suo naso – in cerca di tracce di zolfo – e per metà il criceto al volante. Gli attacchi che erano riusciti a fermare, erano avvenuti sempre dove c’erano un gran numero di animali. Canili. Canili pieni di cani. Nel mezzo di canili pieni di cani. Nel bel mezzo di tanti cani…

Era così impegnato a rimuginare che quasi non aveva notato di essere in mezzo ad una folla che rideva e urlava attorno ad una pista. Dei Musher stavano organizzando una dimostrazione trainando carretti. Uno dei conduttori abbandonò il suo carretto e cominciò a sciare dietro il so team mentre inveiva furiosamente contro il pubblico.

“Alcune persone prendono molto sul serio queste competizioni, è evidente,” disse lo speaker mentre il musher urlante superava la sua postazione, “Ma non è una cosa solo per Malamutes e Huskies! Quasi tutte le razze più forti posso farlo, per divertimento!” appena pronunciate quelle parole, una squadra di pastori tedeschi s’infilò nel circuito con le lingue penzoloni, unendosi gioiosamente alla corsa e cominciando ad inseguire il conduttore appiedato, che cominciò a urlare in modo melodrammatico.

Questo divertì la folla, ma si spanciarono letteralmente dalle risate quando una muta di Shih-tsu, seguendo la leadership di un Pomeranian, entrò in gioco trainando una ragazza su un calessino.

“Non sono dei veri Shih-tsu, signore e signori,” spiegò lo speaker. “Sono nei fatti Huskies bonsai, importati dal Giappone…” la folla rise mentre i cagnetti, abbaiando eccitati, inseguivano i pastori tedeschi, che inseguivano i Malamutes, che a loro volta inseguivano il loro stesso conduttore che ululava fingendosi terrorizzato. “Ma davvero, tutti i cani possono imparare a trainare, piccoli o grandi, e quasi tutte le razze – il vostro migliore amico può stupirvi, mettetene insieme abbastanza, e potranno muovere qualunque cosa…”

Sam strabuzzò gli occhi mentre il criceto ci dava dentro a tutta birra tentando di superare il record Olimpico dei 100 metri.

_Mettetene insieme abbastanza, e potranno muovere qualunque cosa…_

_Nel bel mezzo di tanti cani…_

Tirò fuori il cellulare e chiamò Dean.

“Incontriamoci al circuito principale,” disse velocemente, “So quel che sta per succedere!”

**... oOoOo ….. ... oOoOo ….. ... oOoOo ….. ... oOoOo ….. ... oOoOo …..**

Dean chiuse la comunicazione e richiamò Jimi. “Andiamo, bello, credo che Sam… oh, questo non va bene,” concluse, mentre le luci del cinodromo si spensero e riaccesero un paio di volte.

Si ricongiunse a Sam vicino al percorso principale, dove suo fratello cominciò senza preamboli.

“Stanno usando i cani per entrare in Paradiso,” lo informò in fretta, “Tutti i cani vanno in Paradiso, giusto, e i demoni li stanno in qualche modo mettendo insieme, e, e, si fanno _trainare_ verso il Paradiso, usano le anime dei cani per entrare, gli attacchi passati devo essere stati degli esperimenti per capire quanti ne servissero…”

Fu interrotto dai ringhi di Jimi e da un paio di mani che applaudivano.

“Oh, mi piacciono i Cacciatori astuti,” disse la piccola conduttrice mostrando i suoi occhi neri. “Le prime prove erano solo delle avanscoperte, per vedere dove si poteva arrivare, ma avete capito l’idea di base.” Un gruppo di spettatori della gara si unì alla ragazzina svelando l’identità demoniaca.

“Sanno quel che state progettando, Ai Piani Alti.” Disse Dean dando man forte a Sam.

“Ma non sanno come,” replicò a piccola conduttrice demoniaca. “Le avanguardie erano prove del principio, quando arriveremo in massa, non saranno in grado di affrontare la situazione. Sfonderemo I Cancelli dall’interno.”

“Per spezzare l’assedio,” disse Sam. La ragazza rise e applaudì.

“Oh, è anche uno studioso di storia! Mi piaci!” cinguettò. “Mi piaci così tanto che ucciderò prima tutti gli altri!”

“Col cazzo che lo farai,” ringhiò Dean, “Jimi, manda quella stronza a letto senza cena.”

Jimi ringhiò e avanzò verso di loro con il pelo ritto. La demone sospirò.

“Ed io che credevo foste intelligenti,” considerò delusa, “Pensate davvero che un cane possa fare qualcosa contro di me?”

“Un cane normale no,” sorrise tetro Dean mentre Jimi mostrava occhi rossi e brillanti come rubini, ed estrofletteva denti taglienti come coltelli, “Ma questo qui? Ha vinto in tutte le categorie, _ed è_ mitico!” la ragazza dilatò gli occhi terrorizzata.

“ANDATE!” urlò la ragazza nascondendosi dietro uno degli altri demoni.

Le lampade lampeggiarono di nuovo fino ad estinguersi del tutto, e la ragazza cominciò ad intonare qualcosa nella lingua gutturale che avevano già sentito ai canili. I demoni li aggredirono mentre lei continuava a nascondersi dietro i suoi seguaci. Jimi atterrò il demone più vicino, afferrò il fumo nero che tentava di scappare, sparì per un momento in un lampo rosso per poi riapparire per dare la caccia agli altri.

“Muoviti!” urlò Dean afferrando Sam per un braccio, dirigendosi poi verso l’area amministrazione. I demoni li seguirono, Jimi continuava ad apparire e scomparire, riportandoli all’inferno uno alla volta. I Winchester si chiusero all’interno dell’ufficio per le registrazioni.

“Questo non li tratterrà a lungo,” mugugnò Dean mentre maneggiava un sacco di sale.

"Jimi?" chiese Sam.

“E’ ancora a caccia,” rispose Dean guardando fuori dalla vetrata, “Ma ce ne sono troppi.”

“Dobbiamo arrivare a quella ragazza,” insisté Sam, “E’ lei che sta facendo l’incantesimo…”

“Lo so, ma se usciamo di qui, siamo carne morta!” scoccò secco Dean mentre si addossavano alla porta quando il primo demone tentò di sfondarla. “Tu hai il coltello, tutto quel che ho io è una pistola, un po’ di sale ed un po’ d’acqua santa.” S’infilò la mano in tasca per prendere la fiaschetta.

Ma la mano si chiuse intorno al centrino.

“Sam, apri la porta,” disse tranquillo, mettendoselo sulla testa.

Sam lo guardò come se gli fossero spuntate le antenne, “Cosa? _Cosa?”_ ti faranno a pezzi! Tu… oh, no, no, _no_ , lo so quel che stai pensando, e…”

“Fallo e basta!” abbaiò. Sam bestemmiò e fece come gli era stato ordinato.

Dean schizzò fuori dalla porta proteggendosi con un muro di spruzzi d’acqua sante e manciate d sale. La folla posseduta indietreggiò leggermente.

“Cuccioli degli Inferi, vi chiamo in aiuto di vostro fratello!” urlò disperato, “Cuccioli degli Inferi, vi chiamo in aiuto di vostro fratello!” i demoni esitarono, confusi. “Cuccioli degli Inferi, porco cazzo, portate qui i vostri culi squamosi ed aiutate Jimi a trascinare quest’orda ai Piani Bassi!”

Inizialmente pensò che non avesse funzionato. Poi, un rombo profondo, percepibile più per il tremore del suolo che per l’effettivo rumore.

Un demone nel bel mezzo del gruppo cominciò ad urlare, poi, l’umano che l’ospitava, si accasciò al suolo.

Nella penombra, enormi figure grottesche con gli occhi rossi e denti affilati, cominciarono ad apparire e scomparire, afferrando le colonne di fumo che tentavano disperatamente di scappare, per riportarle all’inferno. Tra di esse, una figura nera più piccola, ma con gli stessi occhi rossi, portava via i demoni allo stesso modo.

“Dove è andata?” chiese Sam, guardando tra gli ospiti svuotati e proni al suolo, “Dov’è la loro leader?”

“Non l’ho vista,” replicò Dean, ispezionando l’area, “Quando tornerà Jimi, gli faremo seguire le sue tracce…”

Sam si voltò e vide la ragazza-conduttore dietro Dean, incazzata nera e con un lungo coltello sollevato.

“Dean!” urlò tentando di avvertirlo, ma sapeva, mentre lo faceva, che era troppo tardi. Dean si girò a sua volta e vide il coltello scendere verso di lui…

Fu spinto via da un Jimi ringhiante, sbavante e, soprattutto, estremamente arrabbiato. Quando il coltello gli affondò nel fianco, non rallentò nemmeno.

L’espressione della demone passò dalla rabbia alla sorpresa fino al terrore quando Jimi la scaraventò a terra saltandole addosso. Urlò terrorizzata un’ultima volta prima di tentare di abbandonare il suo ospite. Jimi afferrò il demone e lottò con la sfuggente colonna di fumo. Cadde al suolo, ma non la lasciò andare, determinato a vincere.

“Jimi è ferito! Ha preso Jimi!” urlò Dean, “Non può trascinarla di Sotto!”

Sam sgattaiolò verso la colonna di fumo e vi affondò il suo coltello ammazza demoni. Ci fu crepitio, uno scoppio di urla inumane, un lampo di luce, poi il silenzio.

“Dean? Dean? Stai bene?” urlò Sam avvicinandosi al fratello, inginocchiato accanto a Jimi.

“Sto bene.” Gli rispose Dean, “Jimi no.” Indicò il coltello che aveva ferito il cane al fianco, era stato affondato fino all’elsa. Jimi respirava affannosamente e a scatti, e la ferita sanguinava copiosamente.

“Dean…” Sam mise una mano sulla spalla del fratello. Dean si piegò ad accarezzare la testa di Jimi.

“Gli ha preso un polmone,” riprese Dean inespressivo, mentre Jimi cercava di sollevare la testa. “Si sta dissanguando.” Jimi si sforzò di leccare la mano di Dean, lamentandosi leggermente.

Dean raccolse la grossa testa in grembo. “Va tutto bene, Jimi,” lo rassicurò, “Sei stato bravo. Sei stato bravissimo. Sei stato fenomenale.” Esitò per un attimo; sembrava non ci fosse nient’altro potesse dire. “Hai fatto il tuo lavoro, bello, hai terminato la tua caccia.” I grossi occhioni Sammeschi lo guardarono. “Non rimanere qui se fa male, Jimi, vai… vai ovunque devi. Vai,” concluse, “Bravo cane. Bravo piccolo. Va’ a casa, ora.”

Gli occhi di Jimi brillarono di un rosso intenso, e si lasciò sfuggire un verso gorgogliante prima di leccare di nuovo la mano di Dean. Poi non si mosse più.

**... oOoOo ….. ... oOoOo ….. ... oOoOo ….. ... oOoOo ….. ... oOoOo …..**

Riportarono Jimi da Bobby, dove il cacciatore disse loro di avere pronta la pira. “Ha cacciato con te,” mugugnò il vecchio, “Ed avrà un degno funerale.” Dean poggiò la coccarda vinta sul cane, gli diede un’ultima carezza d’addio, e prese l’accendino. Rumsfeld sedeva al loro fianco e guardava la pira bruciare.

Il viso di Sam era il ritratto della tristezza. “Mi mancherà,” disse affranto, “Mi piaceva davvero averlo con noi. Non m’importa fosse un cerbero, era un bravo cane.”

“Già,” concordò Dean, perso nei suoi pensieri, “Era diventato un grandioso cacciatore.”

“Potresti provare ad evocarlo di nuovo,” suggerì speranzoso Sam, ma Dean scosse la testa.

“Proprio noi tra tutti, non dovremmo sapere che ciò che è morto è meglio rimanga tale?” chiese enfaticamente. “Non avrebbe mai dovuto essere evocato in primo luogo. E comunque, non c’è nessuna garanzia che riporteremmo qui Jimi. Il mio Jimi, il nostro Jimi. No,” riprese, “E’ meglio rimanga dov’è. Di nuovo all’Inferno. Non avrà freddo lì. Può essere felice.” 

Ci fu un rumore di piume, e Castiel apparve al loro fianco. Dean era troppo concentrato nell’osservare i resti bruciare persino per lamentarsi del suo spazio personale violato.

“Vi porgo i miei ringraziamenti per aver scoperto la sorgente delle intrusioni demoniache e per averle fermate,” disse. “E’ stato fortemente inaspettato. Dubito saremmo stati in grado di dedurre cosa stessero facendo prima che avessero successo. Una strategia estremamente semplice, eppure efficace.”

“Tutti i cani vanno in Paradiso,” Sam scrollò le spalle, “Suppongo che prima o poi uno di loro dovesse scoprire quella scappatoia.”

 “Abbiamo prontamente chiuso quella, come hai detto tu, ‘scappatoia’ che permetteva ai demoni di entrare cavalcando le anime dei cani,” disse Castiel, guardando la pira. “Mi dispiace molto per il tuo cane, Dean; in base al suo file, si stava affezionando tantissimo a voi.”

“Già, io mi stavo affezionando parecchio a lui,” sorrise Sam, “Papà non ci ha mai permesso di tenere un cane quando eravamo piccoli.”

“Il suo… file?” s’informò Dean.

“Per l’archivio del Paradiso,” spiegò Castiel, “Il suo arrivo ha causato una certa… costernazione – Il Guardiano incaricato delle anime degli animali sembrava non sapere come chiudere la sua pratica, così…”

Dean fu scosso dai suoi ricordi. “Vuoi dire che Jimi è andato in _Paradiso_?”

Castiel inclinò la testa. “Ovviamente. Tutti i cani vano in Paradiso. Soprattutto i bravi cani. Jimi era un buon cane. Infatti, secondo il suo file, era ‘fenomenale’.”

Dean sorrise di cuore. “Visto, Sam?” disse, “Come potremmo strapparlo a tutto questo?”

Sam stava ancora tentando di riprendersi per l’idea di un qualche angelo che stava avendo un esaurimento nervoso amministrativo, perché un cerbero in forma di Rottweiler si era inaspettatamente presentato nella fila d’ingresso. “Per favore, porta le nostre scuse al Guardiano,” disse all’angelo.

“Sono sicuro che tutti i dettagli verranno chiariti,” lo rassicurò Castiel, voltandosi per andarsene. “Oh, Dean, Danael alla Reception mi ha chiesto di dirti che devi evitare l’eccessivo uso di un linguaggio tanto crudo nelle tue preghiere. Ha detto che se pregherai di nuovo inserento la parola con la C, quella con la F, o quella con la D, lei farà a pezzi i tuoi messaggi.” Sembrò confuso. “Non so esattamente cosa voglia dire, ma il tono di voce che ha usato sembrava suggerire qualcosa di molto doloroso, decisamente da evitare.”

Dean sorrise leggermente. “Ok, cercherò di essere gentile la prossima volta che ti manderò una p-mail.” Si voltò verso le fiamme che ancora brillavano e vacillò.

“Pensi che… che potremmo prendere un altro cane, un giorno?” chiese Sam con un tono tale da far ricordare a Dean il fratello a sette anni. “Bobby ha detto che alcuni cacciatori usano anche cani. Ha detto che conosce un tipo che ha un chihuahua che abbatte i lupi mannari…”

“Cosa? Come fa un chihuahua ad abbattere un lupo mannaro?” Dean non riusciva a credere alle sue orecchie. “Gli rimane incastrato in gola e lo fa soffocare?”

“A quanto pare, si lascia ingoiare e poi morde e mastica tutto quel che può dall’interno per uscire.”

Dean ci pensò su. “Beh, i chihuahua sono praticamente demoni, se ci pensiamo,” concesse.

“Potrebbe essere utile, come Jimi, potremmo insegnargli a cacciare,” Sam gli stava praticamente facendo le moine.

“Nessun cane sarà mai come Jimi,” mormorò Dean. Vide la delusione sul volto di Sam e fece una piccola concessione. “Facciamo così, se incontreremo il cane giusto, ci penseremo su, ok?” Rivolse nuovamente lo sguardo al fuoco, e disse a se stesso che quel che vedeva erano solo ciocchi in fiamme, non occhi rossi e ridenti. “Ma nessun cane sarà mai come Jimi.”

 


	14. Capitolo 14

“E che palle,” esalò Bobby, tre giorni dopo, abbassando l’arma osservando il cadavere di una strega sul suo zerbino, con espressione rassegnata. “La terza in tre giorni. Sta diventando tedioso.”

“Ho sempre pensato che i venditori porta a porta mettessero i brividi, ma questo…” commentò Dean.

“Beh, suppongo che farsi passare per un venditore di mele sia un po’ fuori moda nel 21esimo secolo,” suggerì Sam raccogliendo i sampler della strega, “Bobby, hai bisogno di altri detergenti? Oh, guarda, shampoo e balsamo.”

“Quello di cui ho bisogno è che voi due idioti scartavetriate questa stronza via dal mio portico, e che me la portiate fuori dalle balle per bruciacchiarla per bene,” rispose Bobby.

“Ma è la terza!” si lamentò Dean, “Non possiamo, che ne so, infilarla nel freezer, finchè non ne avremo abbastanza per fare un falò collettivo?” Lo sguardo raggio-della-morte di Bobby suggerì che non trovava quell’idea particolarmente allettante, quindi, con un grugnito teatrale, i Winchester si prepararono a disfarsi di un altro ospite indesiderato.

“Ma che diavolo sta succedendo?” si chiese Sam quando terminarono.

“Forse Bobby dovrebbe settare meglio il livello di privacy del suo account FaceCoso; lo stanno stalkerando.” Teorizzò Dean, “Forse ha postato delle foto inappropriate di se stesso su internet, e…”

Prima che Dean potesse sviluppare ulteriormente quella teoria sul perché delle streghe continuassero a farsi vedere nella proprietà di Bobby, ci fu un familiare sfarfallio di piume e Castiel si presentò imbarazzantemente vicino a Dean.

“Ehi! Due parole per te, Cas. ‘Spazio’ e ‘Personale’. Finirà che mi siederò su di te e te le tatuerò sulle nocche,” si lagnò Dean.

“Le mie scuse, Dean,” rispose serio Castiel, “Ma posso rispondere ai vostri interrogativi sull’improvviso interesse che le streghe dimostrano verso Bobby. Non c’è alcun motivo di preoccuparsi per la sua privacy, non ci sono foto esplicite di lui nel ciberspazio…”

“Questo è un sollievo,” esalò Sam.

“… Anche se gli sono state mandate un certo numero di immagini che dipingono donne variamente denudate, di solito dalle stesse amiche che gli mandano i biscotti, comunque io descriverei quelle foto come ‘stuzzicanti’ piuttosto che ‘esplicite’…”

“Cas! Troppe informazioni!” uggiolò Sam.

“Nessun problema, fratello, già che ci siamo gli tatueremo in fronte anche quello,” disse Dean imbarazzato.

“Non è Bobby che le attrae,” continuò Castiel, “E’ l’esistenza di un potente ed occulto artefatto presente nella proprietà.”

“Cosa? Che artefatto?” chiese Dean.

“Il centrino di pizzo decorato,” replicò l’angelo. “Deve essere distrutto repentinamente.” Si accorse dello sguardo deluso di Dean. “Mi spiace Dean,” disse, “Capisco sia diventato un… memento, per te. Ma la sua esistenza è un rischio inaccettabile.”

“Tutto ok, vado a prenderlo,” replicò Dean, “Sale e fuoco basteranno?”

“Saranno sufficienti,” confermò Castiel.

Dean tornò pochi minuti dopo con il centrino.

“Finisco io qui, Sam, tu va’ a dire a Bobby che abbiamo sistemato la Signora Venditrice #3,” disse. Sam colse l’espressione del fratello e rientrò senza domande.

Dean buttò il centrino in un secchio di metallo, ricoprendolo abbondantemente di sale e benzina. “Com’è che questo cosino è diventato improvvisamente il pezzo più fico sull’E-Bay dell’Occulto?” chiese a Castiel.

L’angelo gli rivolse un inaspettato sguardo compassionevole. “E’ un centrino che può evocare i cerberi; tre giorni fa, è stato bagnato dalle lacrime versate da un Uomo Giusto per uno di questi segugi,” spiegò. “Per coloro che ricercano questi oggetti, è diventato una fonte di potere, li richiama. La sua esistenza è ora troppo pericolosa.”

Dean annuì e buttò il fiammifero nel secchio. Non notò quando Castiel volò via; era troppo impegnato a guardare il centrino bruciare. Bruciava in un allegro fuoco rossiccio, il colore dei carboni ardenti, ed emanava un forte odore di lavanda.

**... oOoOo ….. ... oOoOo ….. ... oOoOo ….. ... oOoOo ….. ... oOoOo …..**

Damariel adorava il suo lavoro. Poteva anche essere uno degli angeli più in basso della gerarchia celeste, ma pensava che il suo lavoro fosse il migliore in tutto il Creato. Sorrise con affetto ai suoi protetti. Amate creazioni del Padre, amati dai figli di Suo Padre. Amati anche da lei, se doveva essere onesta, ognuno di loro.

‘Il Ponte Arcobaleno’, come alcuni umani lo chiamavano. Non c’era nessun vero arcobaleno, o ponte, in realtà, ma c’era un’orda sempre diversa di animali deceduti che aspettavano i loro umani. Non cessava mai di farla sorridere il vedere quelle anime innocenti che venivano affidate alle sue cure – era particolarmente meraviglioso vedere i più vecchi e infermi scuotersi di dosso i loro anni e le loro fragilità, tornare gli animali giovani e attivi che erano stati nelle loro menti, anche se i loro corpi erano invecchiati. Oh, e i musetti felici che accoglievano i loro umani che andavano a recuperarli, i latrati eccitati, le fusa soddisfatte, erano musica per le sue orecchie. Non avrebbe rinunciato a ciò nemmeno per una posizione da Arcangelo.

E comunque… sospirò mentre disincastrava uno degli ultimi arrivati dalle conseguenze della sua ultima avventura.

“Jimi!” lo chiamò allegramente, “Cosa abbiamo detto sull’inseguire Hecate e Thaddea e Fred e Meimei?” il grosso cane si fermò sul posto  dove aveva inseguito quattro gatti su un albero – un bel successo, dato che, da che ricordava Damariel, non c’erano mai stati alberi lì, almeno finchè non era arrivato Jimi – e le offrì un sorriso canino, sedendosi di fronte a lei ed offrendole la zampa.

 

Non riusciva proprio a rimanere arrabbiata con lui – aveva controllato il suo file, ed aveva scoperto che aveva avuto pochissimo tempo per essere davvero un cane a tutti gli effetti prima di morire – ma lui era… pensò a come porre la cosa con tatto… un’anima piuttosto impegnativa.

Immediatamente dopo il suo arrivo, aveva ‘marchiato’ un angolo dei Cancello Perlacei, appiccando un piccolo incendio. San Pietro era parso sul punto di esplodere… Dopo di che, aveva scavato un buco abbastanza significativo nel Firmamento, una vera prodezza, visto che quella roba si supponeva fosse indistruttibile.

Aveva provato a distrarlo con qualche gioco, durante il quale si era infine ritrovata con parecchie tracce di zampe unte sulla veste. Poi si era calmato per qualche minuto, e l’aveva beccato a mordicchiare la sua arpa, cosa che le avrebbe richiesto un bel po’ di olio di gomito per ripulirla… Comunque, almeno non c’erano stati ulteriori episodi spiacevoli, come quando aveva inseguito e mangiato Mr Twitchy, il coniglio – e che situazione metafisicamente educativa, era stata. Era pieno di energie, e ne combinava sempre qualcuna, pieno di gioia, tanto da dover chiamare un esperto in aiuto…

Con sollievo, realizzò che la cavalleria era arrivata, quando si accorse del vecchietto con indosso un vecchio saio che le si avvicinava.

“Grazie infinite, Fra Francesco,” lo salutò con calore. Il vecchio le sorrise a sua volta.

“Sempre felice di poter aiutare, cara Damariel. Dunque, dov’è il terribile mostro che continua a distrarti?” e le sorrise con malizia.

“Questo è Jimi,” gli disse indicando il grosso cane seduto a suoi piedi. Jimi abbaiò ed offrì la zampa a Fra Francesco. Il vecchietto gli sorrise.

“Dunque, dimmi, Jimi,” cominciò, “Hai imparato a giocare al ‘Riporta’ nella tua breve ma intensa vita mortale? No? Dobbiamo rimediare. È un bellissimo gioco! Guarda!” prese la sua aureola dalla testa e la scosse di fronte a Jimi che la guardò con intensità. “Così! Allora, io la lancio, e tu vai a prenderla! Ora… stai guardando?... vai… RIPORTA!” Fece un freesbee della sua aureola e la lanciò lontano, e Jimi prese ad inseguirla con la faccia felice e la lingua penzoloni. “Torna pure ai tuoi doveri,” disse, “Terrò Jimi occupato per un po’. Ci divertiremo moltissimo.”

“Grazie, Fra Francesco,” ripetè l’angelo, sempre stupita dal vecchio. Il suo aiuto con alcuni dei suoi più irrequieti protetti era impagabile. Era completamente imperturbabile, e non si stancava mai della loro compagnia. Aveva la pazienza di un… beh, doveva per forza, no?

Ritornò al file di Jimi, dove rilesse le brevi ma sorprendenti informazioni sul suo background. Notò che il suo umano era un Cacciatore, di circa trent’anni, nessun animale precedente. Non avevano avuto molto tempo per formare un legame, ma secondo gli analisti, era molto profondo. Gli analisti gli avevano dato un rating del 98% di Priorità Di Recupero: riprendersi Jimi sarebbe stata praticamente la prima cosa che il suo umano avrebbe fatto una volta lì anche lui. Si rianimò un po’ a quel pensiero – i Cacciatori tendevano a morire giovani. Forse non avrebbe dovuto occuparsi di Jimi a lungo, chi poteva dirlo, poteva essere fortunata. Alquanto rinfrancata, tornò ai suoi altri protetti.

 


	15. Epilogo

“La colazione era di suo gusto, Madame?” chiese Bobby sorridendo a Rumsfeld che gli offrì un versetto stanco ma felice. Raccolse la ciotola vuota e tornò a guardare i tre batuffoli che si dimenavano nella cuccia con lei. A quasi tre settimane, i loro occhi erano aperti, e cominciavano a scoprire un mondo che trascendeva la loro madre.

Janis, Joni, e… beh, doveva essere Jimi, no? Jimi Junior. Già così giovane era evidente che sarebbe diventato grosso.

Uno dei piccoli fagotti pelosi alzò il nasino e si lamentò gattonando verso di lui per infilarsi sotto la sua mano, pretendendo attenzioni. La piccola aveva cominciato a farlo da che aveva pochi giorni, quando Bobby aveva controllato con attenzione i cuccioli sotto la supervisione di Rumsfeld. Janis sarebbe diventata la principessa di casa. Alla fine lei l’avrebbe tenuta. Sarebbe stata una buona compagnia per sua madre.

Joni era l’esploratrice, e tentava ormai da qualche giorno di uscire da sola dalla cuccia. Sfortunatamente per lei, le sue piccole zampe malferme, non avevano ancora abbastanza coordinazione. Riusciva a poggiare le zampette anteriori oltre il bordo, ma poi ricadeva all’indietro lamentandosi, più per l’indignazione che per il dolore. Non sarebbe mai stata felice come cane da guardia; una mezza dozzina di Cacciatori che Bobby conosceva avrebbero ucciso per l’opportunità di addestrare un cane come lei alla caccia.

Sentendo i suoi lamenti, suo fratello si era liberato dal bagno che gli stava facendo sua madre – non gli piaceva molto essere lavato, comunque – e si avvicinò alla sorella, leccandola fino a farla calmare. Lo faceva spesso; Janis guaiva incessantemente per le attenzioni di Bobby, Joni si cacciava in un altro guaio, e Jimi era sempre lì, abbaiava ed offriva giochi e consolazione per distrarle. Questo l’hai ereditato dal tuo papà, pensò Bobby, e noi sappiano da chi aveva preso lui questo tratto…

Prese in braccio i cuccioli uno alla volta. Avevano gli occhi aperto ora: Janis lo guardava adorante, Joni lo fissava senza paura, e Jimi, beh… Bobby non aveva mai visto un’espressione tanto calma e _paziente_ sul viso di un cane, soprattutto così giovane.

“Perché ho la sensazione che tu stia aspettando qualcosa? O qualcuno,” gli chiese Bobby. Il cucciolo gli rivolse un improvviso sorriso canino, adorabile e felice, ed un battito rossastro passò velocemente nei suoi occhi.

Rimise giù i cuccioli quando suonò il suo cellulare, ignorando le proteste di Janis per avere ancora coccole.

“Dean,” rispose sorridendo, “Che avete combinato in questi mesi? Uh-uhm… uh-uhm… ok, ci vediamo presto allora. In effetti, avete avuto un tempismo perfetto. Ho qualcosa che voglio mostrarvi. No, no, niente di cui preoccuparsi, ma penso la troverete interessante. Sì. Sì, anche tu, idiota.” Chiuse la comunicazione e si chiese quale potesse essere il modo migliore per dare la notizia della paternità di Jimi ai Winchester.

In ogni modo, avrebbe avuto a portata di mano una macchina fotografica – voleva immortalare l’espressione di Dean per i posteri. Ed anche quella del piccolo Jimi, perché no.

Aveva la sensazione che avrebbero sorriso fino a farsi cadere la faccia.

**FINE**


End file.
